PASION EN EL EGEO ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Las mujeres de uniforme no solían ser la debilidad de Darien Chiba, hasta que vio a Serena vestida de chofer de la limusina que él había alquilado. ¿Qué mal podría haber en intentar llevársela a la cama?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**Prologo**

¿Debía quedarse embarazada del magnate griego?

Las mujeres de uniforme no solían ser la debilidad de Darien Chiba, hasta que vio a Serena vestida de chofer de la limusina que él había alquilado. ¿Qué mal podría haber en intentar llevársela a la cama?

Pero el magnate no contaba con que lo secuestraran junto a Serena y los tuvieran prisioneros en una isla del mar Egeo. Los secuestradores los habían alojado en una maravillosa villa donde Darien podría continuar con su plan de seducción... y estaba dispuesto a tener éxito a cualquier precio.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

A DARIEN Chiba nunca le habían gustado las mujeres de uniforme. De haber sido así, el mundo entero lo sabría por la prensa. Darien era un armador griego muy guapo, conocido por su afición a los coches veloces, a las casas de lujo y a frecuentar la compañía de impresionantes mujeres. Sus andanzas eran seguidas en las crónicas sociales de todos los periódicos.

Sin embargo, la joven en la que se había fijado esta vez, no era de su tipo. Era alta y delgada y llevaba una chaqueta entallada de color verde y una falda estrecha que acentuaba sus curvas. A pesar de que llevaba zapatos sin tacón, sus piernas eran espectaculares. La observaba tranquilamente tras los cristales ahumados de una limusina, sin que ella se percatara.

-Fíjate en la mujer que lleva ese uniforme con gorra, ¿estará en el servicio militar? -preguntó Darien a su primo Zafiro Shiels, un hombre mayor que él.

-Yo diría que es una azafata -contestó Zafiro.

En ese momento, un golpe de viento hizo volar la gorra y la mujer corrió tras ella. En la carrera, su melena rubia onduló al viento. Por fin, logró alcanzar la gorra a escasos metros del coche de Darien. Con gran esfuerzo, la mujer consiguió ocultar de nuevo su melena bajo la gorra.

Sorprendido por la belleza de su rostro ovalado, Darien fijó sus ojos en ella. La estudió con detenimiento. Tenía unos bonitos ojos celestes y los labios rosados que contrastaban con su piel, fina y tersa como el alabastro: era toda una belleza.

-Parece que es un chófer -dijo Jedaite, su asistente.

El desconcierto de Darien se hizo evidente en su rostro: chófer entraba dentro de la misma categoría que un sirviente.

-Un trabajo extraño para una mujer -dijo

Darien, enarcando una ceja mientras observaba cómo la mujer rubia se sentaba en el asiento del conductor de un Bentley, que lucía pegatinas de una compañía de alquiler de coches.

-Con ese cuerpo que tiene, no le debe ir nada mal en el trabajo -dijo Zafiro mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Estás preparado para tu próximo matrimonio? Rei cumple los requisitos de la esposa perfecta: es una chica de buena familia y sabe cuál va a ser su papel. Y si no, ya te encargarás tú de recordárselo.

Ese comentario disgustó a Darien. Zafiro siempre le había caído mal, pero era miembro de su familia y había sido educado en la creencia de que la familia era fundamental.

-No quiero hablar de mi compromiso -murmuró Darien, arrastrando las palabras.

Trató de disimular la incomodidad que su primo le producía.

Darien pertenecía al clan de los Chiba y Rei al de los Hino. Las dos familias tenían muchos negocios en común y este matrimonio era la manera de sellar para siempre sus relaciones. Con el casamiento se aseguraban poder y riquezas para las generaciones venideras. Nadie esperaba que le fuera fiel a su futura esposa, pero tampoco era cuestión de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos.

La vulgaridad de su primo lo exasperaba. Darien no soportaba los halagos que le hacía; sabía por experiencia que siempre había algún motivo interesado para adularlo.

Zafiro recurría a él cada vez que necesitaba dinero. Había iniciado numerosos negocios y había fracasado en todos, recurriendo siempre a él para que lo ayudara con la cantinela de que no quería que su familia se enterara y se viera afectada por sus errores. Era un derrochador y presumía de no haber tenido que trabajar ni un solo día en sus cuarenta y tantos años de vida.

Seis meses atrás, Darien había intentado acabar con esa leyenda de vago de su primo y le había dado un empleo en la sede que una de las compañías de transportes pertenecientes al imperio Chiba tenía en Londres. Confiaba en que rehiciera su vida lejos de las tensiones familiares. Para que comenzara su vida desde cero, Darien había pagado todas las deudas de Zafiro. Cuando su abuelo se enteró de que le había dado un empleo, este rió con ganas.

-Zafiro es una sanguijuela. En toda familia hay, una -le había dicho su abuelo Artemis-. Al menos nosotros somos lo suficientemente ricos para mantenerlo. Yo que tú le pasaría una cantidad mensual sólo para que se mantuviera alejado de nosotros y no nos molestase. Hagas lo que hagas, no conseguirás que cambie.

Incluso Artemis había hecho una apuesta con su nieto: estaba seguro de que en pocos meses Zafiro volvería a las andadas. Darien había aceptado la apuesta. Estaba harto de que fuera el clan Chiba el que corriera con todos los costosos caprichos de la esposa e hijas de Zafiro. Aunque respetaba la opinión de su abuelo, alguien tenía que pararle los pies a su primo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había perdido la apuesta. Zafiro no mostraba ningún interés por hacer bien su trabajo, traicionando así la confianza que había depositado en él.

-Debes estar preguntándote por qué he venido a recogerte al pie del avión -dijo Zafiro e hizo una pausa para tratar de crear interés en sus palabras-. Quería darte las gracias personalmente por la oportunidad que me diste el año pasado para encauzar mi vida.

Darien lo miró fijamente con expresión neutra. Estaba sorprendido de que su primo hablara con tanta confianza en presencia de Jedaite.

-Si así es, me alegro por ti -murmuró Darien sonriente. Aunque no daba crédito a sus palabras, en el fondo, se sentía satisfecho.

-¿Vendrás a cenar con nosotros esta noche antes de irte? -preguntó Zafiro con entusiasmo.

Darien tenía otros planes para aquella noche. Tenía una cita con su última conquista en su apartamento. El modo perfecto de acabar un día de trabajo y de reuniones era una larga sesión de sexo entre sábanas de seda con una mujer que estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad todos sus deseos.

A su pesar, desechó aquel pensamiento y maldijo su apetito sexual. Zafiro se merecía un reconocimiento de sus logros.

Antes de llegar al apartamento que Mina y Haruca tenían a las afueras de la ciudad, Serena se propuso ser paciente y evitar discutir con su hermana.

Por eso, cuando Mina hizo comentarios sobre su delgadez, Serena sonrió y no dijo nada, recordando su secreta obsesión de comer galletas para lograr que su pecho aumentara. Más tarde, cuando Mina se horrorizó al ver las uñas descuidadas de Serena, tampoco dijo nada y trató de esconder las manos bajo la mesa. También tuvo que contenerse cuando Mina le sugirió que los vaqueros y la camisa que llevaba puestos le hacían parecer un muchacho.

A pesar de que Haruca estaba sentado con ellas a la mesa, era como si no estuviese. Era evidente que se sentía incómodo con su novia y la hermana mayor de ésta. Una y otra vez, había intentado cambiar el tema de conversación consciente de lo hiriente que Mina podía llegar a ser, pero ésta había continuado haciendo desagradables comentarios sobre su hermana.

Serena lanzó una rápida mirada a Haruca. Se le veía enfadado, tenso y avergonzado. Al igual que ella, Haruca desconocía el motivo por el que Mina parecía disfrutar haciéndole toda clase de comentarios despectivos e incomodarla por cualquier cosa.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, lo normal hubiera sido que Serena fuera la que estuviera molesta. Tres años atrás, Serena y Haruca habían estado a punto de comprometerse cuando Mina anunció que estaba embarazada y que Haruca era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

Desde ese momento, se había dedicado a hacerles la vida imposible a los dos. Sus padres trataron de tranquilizarla y hacerla olvidar a Haruca. Y lo había intentado; era demasiado orgullosa como para aferrarse a un hombre que la había engañado y se había acostado con su hermana, sólo porque era mucho más guapa que ella.

Además, había decidido no hacer un drama de aquella situación para evitar problemas familiares. Por desgracia, todavía no había logrado aprender a vivir sin su amor.

-No puedo creer que todavía no hayas encontrado un novio. Todas las chicas de tu edad se pasan el día en fiestas -dijo Mina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Serena sintió cómo su enfado iba en aumento. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Estuvo a punto de estallar y decirle a su hermana que había tenido novio hasta que ella se lo había robado y que no había podido sobreponerse. Pero se contuvo y decidió inventarse una mentira.

-Estoy saliendo con un compañero de trabajo -dijo orgullosa.

Mina la miró sorprendida

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó.

-Andrew. Es nuevo, ha empezado a trabajar en Imperial hace dos semanas -dijo Serena y se mordió los labios. Nada más decir aquello, se arrepintió. Una mentira llevaba a otra. Pero no era del todo mentira, se dijo Serena.

Andrew existía y, aunque no salían juntos, él se lo había pedido en varias ocasiones.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo es? -preguntó Mina, mostrando un excesivo interés por lo que su hermana le acababa de contar.

-Veintimuchos. Es alto, fuerte, rubio -contestó Serena. Si al menos saliera con Andrew una vez, su mentira se convertiría en una realidad, pensó.

-Bueno, ya era hora de... -comenzó a decir Mina sonriendo.

-¿Conoces bien a ese hombre? -intervino Haruca. Tenía el ceño fruncido-. Ya sabes que hay mucho caradura suelto. Ten mucho cuidado.

La sonrisa desapareció del bonito rostro de Mina. El interés que Haruca había mostrado por su hermana la había ofendido. Se hizo un tenso silencio.

En aquel momento entró en la habitación su sobrina y Serena la tomó en sus brazos, aliviada por su aparición. Era una niña preciosa y en ella se adivinaban los rasgos que había heredado de cada uno de sus padres. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro de Haruca y los grandes ojos azules de Mina.

Serena jugueteó con su sobrina durante un rato, luego decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Me voy volando -anunció y dio un beso de despedida a la niña-. Tengo que madrugar mañana.

Luego, nada más llegar al pequeño estudio de Hounslow en el que vivía, sonó el teléfono. Era su madre.

-Mina está muy triste -empezó a decir Ikuko Tsukino y una sensación de frustración se apoderó de Serena al oír aquellas palabras, por desgracia tan habituales.

-No debí haber ido a cenar con ellos -dijo Serena y suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá-. Siempre acabamos mal.

-Todo sería más sencillo si Haruca se casara con tu pobre hermana. Ahí está, madre de una niña de tres años y sin planes de boda -se lamentó su madre-. Mina no es feliz. Tienen un buen apartamento y Haruca es un buen abogado. ¿A qué está esperando para casarse?

Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-No lo sé mamá, pero creo que no es asunto nuestro.

-Tú conoces a Haruca Tenou mejor que nadie -protestó Ikuko-. Está haciendo mucho daño a tu hermana.

-Muchas parejas viven juntas hoy en día sin estar casados.

-Pero Haruca estaba dispuesto a casarse contigo, ¿verdad? -dijo Ikuko con resentimiento-. Mina está muy dolida y le molesta cada vez que el padre de su hija se muestra interesado en ti.

-Mamá, Haruca no tiene ningún interés por mí -dijo Serena con desesperación. Era evidente que su madre no la escuchaba.

Aquella conversación era sin duda consecuencia de una llamada de Mina a su madre como ya había ocurrido otras veces. En esas ocasiones, Ikuko llamaba a su hija mayor y le repetía lo que Mina le había contado, añadiendo sus propias opiniones y comentarios de los problemas que tenían. Ikuko se mostraba muy preocupada por la relación de Mina con Haruca e ignoraba los sentimientos de Serena. ¿Por qué tenía que echarle a ella en cara los problemas que tenían? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar los comentarios hirientes de su hermana? Lo más duro era el modo en que su madre la hacía sentir culpable de que la vida de Mina no fuera todo lo perfecta que deseaba.

Serena era consciente de que cada vez que Mina se enfadaba con ella, conseguía poner al resto de la familia de su lado. Pasarían unas semanas hasta que su madre la llamara de nuevo.

Mina tenía el mismo carácter que su madre y Ikuko se sentía identificada con ella.

Siempre había sentido preferencias por su hija pequeña y nunca lo había tratado de disimular. De pequeña, Mina había tenido problemas de corazón y todos se habían volcado en atenderla. Aunque se había recuperado completamente, no había dejado de ser el centro de atención de la familia y desde entonces, sus padres no habían dejado de protegerla.

Ella siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia. Sus gustos por la ropa y sus aficiones nunca habían sido del agrado de su madre, quien consideraba que le faltaba el toque femenino que debía tener toda mujer. Los momentos más felices de su infancia los había pasado con su difunto abuelo, quien en sus ratos libres restauraba coches antiguos. En la adolescencia había prestado más atención a los coches que a los chicos que los conducían, al contrario que sus amigas. En ese aspecto había sido muy tímida, especialmente a la vista del éxito de su hermana pequeña. De hecho, los chicos habían comenzado a perseguir a Mina cuando contaba con tan sólo trece años.

Había conocido a Haruca en un gimnasio cuando ella tenía dieciocho años. Primero se hicieron amigos y luego empezaron a salir juntos. Pero aquello ya era parte del pasado, pensó Serena tratando de contener sus sentimientos. Le había sido infiel con su propia hermana, lo que no era de extrañar, ya que Mina era mucho más atractiva y coqueta que ella. Con estas ideas en la cabeza, Serena se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a trabajar, Andrew Furuhata estaba abrillantando el coche que conducía. Serena lo observó y analizó los motivos por los que lo rehuía. Era joven, atractivo y estaba soltero, pero lo encontraba un poco arrogante y engreído.

Llevaba dos semanas trabajando en Imperial y era muy bueno en lo que hacía.. Todavía no lo había oído quejarse de las condiciones de aquel empleo. El horario era malo y el sueldo escaso, por no hablar de los clientes caprichosos.

Era un hombre solitario y de pocas palabras, como ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no tenía una cita? Mucho, reconoció Serena y se acercó a él.

-¿Sigue en pie la propuesta de ir a las carreras de Silverstone?

Andrew continuó sacando brillo a la carrocería del coche.

-Quizá -contestó Andrew misterioso.

Su respuesta la desconcertó. Se sintió avergonzada por haber sido tan directa.

-Bien, cuando lo sepas con seguridad, dímelo.

-No, no me has entendido -dijo Andrew agarrándola del brazo para impedir que se marchase-. Claro que sigue en pie.

Era un hombre frío como el hielo. Serena se sintió incómoda al ver el gesto de satisfacción de Andrew. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo. En su lugar, le dedicó una forzada sonrisa. Si estaba pensando en que por fin la había conquistado, pronto se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Seis semanas después de su visita anterior, Darien regresó a Londres desde el sur de Francia. Jedaite fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto y le entregó un sobre. Sorprendido, Darien levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó.

-Zafiro Shiels me ha pedido que se lo entregue antes de que abandone el aeropuerto.

Darien lo abrió y sacó una tarjeta de felicitación firmada por su primo.

-Pero si no es mi cumpleaños -dijo confundido.

Jedaite estaba nervioso y no dijo nada. Ya en el aparcamiento Darien se detuvo a escasos metros de la limusina que su asistente le indicó. Por fin encontró una explicación para su curiosidad. Su desconcierto se tradujo en satisfacción. Era el mismo coche en el que había visto a la guapa rubia la última vez que estuvo en el aeropuerto. No podía creer que Zafiro le hubiera dado esa grata sorpresa.

-Su primo estaba empeñado en sorprenderlo -dijo Jedaite. Se sentía obligado a darle una explicación-. Me dijo que él se ocuparía de contratar la limusina para el fin de semana, pero creo que...

-No hay problema -lo interrumpió, sin quitar sus brillantes ojos zafiros de la mujer que salía del coche.

Ni siquiera el uniforme de chófer podía esconder la perfección de su cuerpo. Era delgada y de fina cintura. Se movía con la gracia de una bailarina. Se la imaginó vestida de seda. Seda que con sus manos haría deslizar por sus curvas hasta dejar su fina y suave piel al descubierto.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella pudiera resistirse a sus encantos. Estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que deseaba a una mujer, fuera quien fuera, conseguía tenerla entre sus brazos. Nadie se le había resistido nunca. Sólo en alguna ocasión se había tenido que contener cuando la mujer por la que se había sentido atraído era la esposa o novia de alguno de sus amigos.

-Tengo que advertirlo de que sus guardaespaldas están preocupados por este cambio de última hora en sus planes -continuó Jedaite-. No ha habido tiempo de comprobar las referencias de esta compañía.

-No importa, me agrada este cambio -dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en la joven, que estaba haciendo una última revisión a la limusina. Caminaba erguida y con la cabeza alta. ¿Se lo pondría difícil? Si así fuese, sería más divertido. Le gustaban los desafíos. Lástima que tan sólo tuviera un fin de semana.

-Es una empresa pequeña. La calidad del servicio puede que no sea la que usted acostumbra.

Una sonrisa pícara comenzó a dibujarse en la sensual boca de Darien.

-Puede que los servicios que ofrecen vayan más allá de los que he recibido en otras compañías -dijo Darien con una sonrisa pícara-. Me temo que tendrás que buscar otro modo para regresar a la oficina.

En ese momento, Jedaite pilló la indirecta y se rindió ante lo que era evidente.

Serena estaba de mal humor. Su jefe le había advertido que el nuevo cliente era un multimillonario extranjero y que debía tratarlo como a un dios para que volviera a contratarlos. Estaba sorprendida de que le hubiera encargado aquel trabajo a ella; siempre contaba con sus compañeros masculinos para los mejores trabajos. Ese cambio, aunque fuera por una vez, le agradaba.

Antes de que Serena saliera hacia el aeropuerto, Limusinas Imperial había recibido la visita de los guardaespaldas de Darien. Aquello no era lo habitual entre los clientes de la compañía. Habían inspeccionado minuciosa mente el coche que Serena solía conducir y habían comprobado sus referencias. Le habían advertido que estaría vigilada en todo momento y, de hecho, no la habían dejado de observar desde que había llegado al aparcamiento del aeropuerto como si de una película de gánsters se tratara.

De pronto se encontró con la mirada del hombre que caminaba hacia ella. Sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera. Era alto, esbelto y tan guapo, que sintió que el pecho se le encogía y no podía respirar. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Señor Chiba -consiguió decir Serena con voz tranquila y calmada a pesar de su azoramiento.

-¿Usted es...?

-Serena Tsukino -dijo ella mientras sujetaba la puerta del asiento trasero para que él entrara.

-Serena -dijo él como si saboreara su nombre-. Así la llamaré.

Nunca había oído una voz tan profunda y masculina. Resultaba tan cálida y sensual que se estremeció.

-Prefiero que me llame Tsukino -contestó en un intento por mantener las distancias.

Darien la miró fijamente. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo contradijeran. De cerca, no era tan alta como le había parecido. Mediría un metro setenta, calculó Darien. Su exagerada profesionalidad era tan sólo una fachada. Era un buen observador y había podido apreciar un ligero estremecimiento en ella.

-Yo prefiero Serena -murmuró con suavidad.

Desconcertada, ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a sus brillantes ojos zafiros. Su boca se quedó seca y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Darien contempló sus suaves y gruesos labios y siguió bajando la mirada hasta llegar a sus pechos. Era su manera de dejar claro que una mujer lo atraía. Tras unos segundos, volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos.

Aturdida, Serena desvió la mirada de su rostro. Darien entró rápidamente en el coche y ella cerró la puerta. Se sentó al volante y notó como le sudaban las manos.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a mirarla como si fuera mercancía? Quizá ella misma lo hubiera provocado por el modo en que lo había mirado tan fijamente, pero cualquier mujer habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Era un hombre muy atractivo.

Sintió cómo se ponía colorada y decidió apretar el intercomunicador y concentrarse en su trabajo.

-¿Quiere tomar alguna cosa? -preguntó ella.

-Veo que no hay agua mineral sin gas en la nevera.

Serena tenía la teoría de que los ricos eran quisquillosos hasta el más mínimo detalle y aquello lo confirmaba. Probablemente, su estómago era incapaz de tolerar las burbujas de los típicos refrescos que había en la nevera y por eso necesitaba beber agua mineral. Detuvo el coche en la primera gasolinera por la que pasaron y, justo cuando Serena iba a salir, el cristal que los separaba bajó.

-¿Por qué paramos?

Serena se quedó sorprendida y se giró para mirarlo.

-Si quiere agua mineral sin gas, no se preocupe que la tendrá. Mi jefe me dijo que considerara cualquier deseo suyo como una orden.

-Pues mi deseo es... -murmuró Darien Chiba con voz aterciopelada.

Serena lo miró fijamente, atraída por su magnetismo. Su cabello oscuro contrastaba con la clara piel del asiento. Tenía el rostro bronceado y su boca resultaba muy sensual por sus gruesos labios.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Serena desvió la mirada de aquellos perturbadores ojos oscuros. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, como si fuera una quinceañera.

Entró en la tienda de la gasolinera. Apenas sentía las piernas. Aquel tipo estaba coqueteando con ella. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía como una adolescente? Absorta en sus pensamientos, pagó la botella de agua y se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda. Un fornido guardaespaldas le impidió el paso.

-¿Quién le ha autorizado a detener la limusina sin avisarnos? -le reprochó-. Ha dejado al señor Chiba solo en el coche sin protección. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida?

Serena se quedó pasmada ante el tono de aquellas palabras.

-Nadie me dijo que tuviera que pedir permiso o que...

-¿Para qué se cree que estamos nosotros? No se desvíe de la ruta predeterminada -le advirtió.

Desconcertada, Serena regresó al coche. Le entregó la botella de agua mineral sin tan siquiera girarse para mirarlo y encendió el motor. Estaba enfadada por aquella reprimenda que consideraba injusta. Limusinas Imperial era una pequeña empresa y su principal negocio provenía de las bodas y de todo tipo de celebraciones. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar a ricos empresarios extranjeros como pasajeros y mucho menos a observar complejas medidas de seguridad. Cuanto antes llegara a su destino, antes se desharía de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado en la tienda? -preguntó Darien.

-¿Cómo dice? -dijo Serena, pálida como la cera.

-Algo le ha dicho uno de mi guardaespaldas -dijo Darien, refiriéndose a Malachate, jefe de su escolta. Desde la limusina, Darien había visto cómo Serena se había puesto en actitud defensiva, levantando la barbilla en un intento de mostrar su orgullo. Había sentido el impulso de salir del coche y decirle a Malachate que se metiera con los de su mismo sexo y tamaño si lo que buscaba era pelea.

-Ah, sí, quería saber por qué nos hemos de tenido -contestó Serena quitándole importancia al asunto.

Darien no creyó lo que le había dicho. Había visto los gestos con los que Malachate se había dirigido a ella.

-Le ha dicho algo que la ha molestado -dijo Darien, para quien era evidente que Serena estaba enfadada.

-¡Claro que no!

Serena no estaba dispuesta a decir nada que pudiera perjudicar a una persona con la que tenía que trabajar. Seguro de que le mentía, Darien estaba furioso. Por más que tratara de disimular, era obvió que ella se había enfadado. Además, estaba conduciendo muy despacio y haciendo toda clase de señales innecesarias. Lo que menos le agradó fue cuando Serena cerró el cristal de separación.

Serena trató de no recordar la semana tan horrible que había tenido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había tratado de dar una oportunidad a Andrew Furuhata y había pagado caro por ello. En la primera cita la había llevado en su coche a un aparcamiento y había intentado propasarse con ella, como si de una mujer de la calle se tratase. Ella lo había rechazado y la situación había sido una experiencia muy desagradable. Quizá hubiera sido culpa suya por darle falsas esperanzas. En comparación, era divertida aquella sensación de adolescente que le producía Darien Chiba. Era como una fantasía, pensó Serena y apretó el pedal del acelerador.

Darien nunca se había sentido tan ignorado por una mujer, así que decidió cambiar su táctica y tomó el teléfono intercomunicador.

-Tome la próxima salida. Hay un hotel allí. Haremos una parada para descansar.

-¿Es una parada programada? -preguntó Serena.

-No tengo programado nada para este fin de semana. No estoy trabajando.

Serena imaginó el desconcierto que se produciría en el coche de los guardaespaldas cuando vieran que la limusina se desviaba de la ruta y sonrió. Evitó mirar a su pasajero. A sus veinticinco años, era consciente de que era una tontería soñar con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

Llegaron a un acogedor, hotel rural y Serena se bajó y le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Odio estar encerrado en un coche durante horas -dijo Darien con su voz profunda-. Tomaremos un café.

Serena lo miró alarmada.

-Gracias, señor, pero me quedaré esperándolo en la limusina -repuso Serena levantando la barbilla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No se trata de una invitación, es una orden.

Sin saber qué hacer, ella le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos que se le hicieron interminables. Sintió que se ponía colorada y bajó la vista. Quizás aquel descanso era una manera de asegurarse de que su chófer se mantenía alerta. Eso tenía sentido. Cerró el coche y lo siguió.

El jefe de su escolta corrió a toda prisa hacia ellos. Darien Chiba le dijo algo en griego. Fue breve, pero enseguida el guardaespaldas se quedó impávido, dijo unas palabras que Serena interpretó como de excusa y Se alejó.

Una vez dentro del hotel, Serena se sintió incómoda. Aquel sitio parecía una lujosa casa de campo y se sintió fuera de lugar. Darien se desenvolvía como si llevara allí toda la vida.

-Siéntese conmigo -le dijo a Serena, indicándole con la mano que se sentara en el sillón que había junto a la gran chimenea de mármol.

Ella fijó su mirada en el fuego.

-No creo que sea apropiado, señor -respondió.

-Deje que yo me preocupe de lo que es adecuado.

-Si esto es un descanso en mi trabajo, entonces estoy en mi tiempo libre y tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

-Lo único que le pido humildemente es que se tome un café conmigo.

¿Humildemente? Serena se contuvo para evitar estallar en carcajadas. Por su porte y la seguridad en sí mismo con la que se comportaba, era evidente que aquel hombre no conocía lo que era la humildad. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en la invitación? ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con suspicacia.

Darien no entendía el motivo de su obstinación. Desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, había advertido que aquella mujer se sentía atraída por él. Como tantas otras mujeres que había conocido desde que era un adolescente, Serena tampoco había conseguido disimular la atracción que sentía hacia él. Pero no recordaba la última vez que alguna se le había resistido tanto. Se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Quizás había perdido práctica en conquistar a una mujer. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a que fueran ellas las que prácticamente se lanzaban a sus brazos.

-Me apetece un poco de compañía -murmuró.

Serena se quedó desconcertada. Nunca antes un cliente había tratado de extralimitarse con ella. Tampoco veía motivo para que esta vez fuera diferente.

Vestida con aquel uniforme nada favorecedor, pocos hombres se fijaban en ella cuando estaba trabajando.

-¿Está casada? -preguntó de repente Darien, curioso por conocer el motivo de su resistencia.

-No.

-¿Vive con alguien?

-Tampoco.

Darien puso una mano sobre la espalda de Serena y la dirigió hasta el sofá.

-Entonces, siéntese conmigo.

Serena se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Darien aprovechó su confusión para tomar la palabra y hablarle de una boda a la que había asistido recientemente en aquel mismo hotel. Su relato resultó ser muy ameno y ella lo miraba absorta, incapaz de retirar la mirada de aquel rostro que tenía frente a ella. Todo en él era fascinante.

Serena se tomó el café de un trago sin saborearlo. En un momento dado, él le pidió que se quitara la gorra y ella accedió, sonrojándose al sentir su mirada aprobadora.

Luego, contestó a cada una de las preguntas que él le hizo. Le dijo que tenía veinticinco años, que estaba soltera, que llevaba tres años trabajando en Imperial y que siempre le habían gustado los coches.

En un principio Serena pensó que el único motivo para hacerle aquellas preguntas era el de mantener algún tema de conversación. Pero poco a poco, fue dándose cuenta de que Darien parecía sentirse atraído por ella y buscaba algo más. Por ello, cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron, tomó la gorra y se puso de pie.

-Mire, soy su chófer y mi único interés es hacer bien mi trabajo -dijo ella sin más preámbulos.

Desconcertado ante su inesperada reacción, Darien se levantó.

-Eso es mentira -dijo y le dirigió una mirada gélida.

Serena se quedó pálida al oír sus palabras.

-Se puede admirar un cuadro sin necesidad de comprarlo -dijo orgullosa, levantando la barbilla.

-Reconozco que esta situación es extraña, pero...

-Aquí no hay ninguna situación que valga -dijo Serena enfadada-. Estoy trabajando y no pienso poner en peligro mi empleo. Me gano la vida conduciendo limusinas y usted se permite el lujo de contratar a personas como yo por mero capricho.

-No me tomará por un esnob, ¿verdad?

-¿Ah, no? -dijo Serena levantando una ceja. Sus ojos celestes brillaban furiosos-. Usted no pretende pedirme una cita, tan sólo quiere acostarse conmigo.

Darien deseó quitarle la gorra y desplegar todos sus encantos sexuales hasta que ella cayera rendida a sus pies. Apretó los puños. Estaba enfadado. Aquella mujer le había montado una escena en un lugar público y lo había dejado sin capacidad de respuesta. Al otro lado de la habitación, Malachate y otro -de los guardaespaldas miraban hacia otro sitio, tratando de disimular, lo que le confirmó que no habían perdido detalle de lo que había pasado. Con el orgullo herido,

Darien Chiba vio cómo Serena Tsukino se dirigía hacia la salida del hotel.

Serena llegó al coche, se metió en el asiento del conductor y cerró dando un portazo. Era un ser cruel y calculador, pensó temblorosa. Sentía rabia e impotencia.

¿De verdad había pensado que terminaría con ella en una habitación de aquel hotel? Estaba claro que sí por el modo en que había insistido en invitarla a café. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Qué se rendiría a sus encantos tan fácilmente? Quizás luego la hubiera premiado con una buena propina. De pronto lo vio acercarse por el retrovisor y se irguió en el asiento.

Darien se quedó parado junto a la puerta del coche con el rostro congestionado, esperando a que se la abriera. Estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo. Molesta, Serena salió rápidamente del coche y le abrió la puerta del pasajero.

-Gracias -dijo Darien con suavidad.

Serena pensó que nunca había odiado a ninguna persona tanto como lo odiaba a él en aquel momento. Condujo durante una hora y evitó pensar en lo que había pasado. En un momento dado, dejó la autopista y se internó en una carretera rural.

El cristal que dividía al conductor y al pasajero se abrió.

-Para que lo sepa, no voy por ahí acostándome con cualquiera -dijo Darien.

-Si quiere que lo discutamos, venga a verme cuando no esté trabajando y no tenga obligación de tratarlo con respeto.

-¿Me está diciendo que en el hotel me estaba guardando el respeto? -preguntó Darien haciéndose el sorprendido.

Lo preguntó en un tono de voz que hizo que Serena deseara detener allí mismo el coche y bajarse.

-Se estaba pasando de la raya -dijo Serena, furiosa, sintiendo deseos de abofetearlo-. ¿Qué clase de hombre trataría de aprovecharse de una mujer que trabaja como chófer?

-Uno que trata de demostrar que no es un esnob.

Justo en aquel momento, un tractor se interpuso entre la limusina y el coche de los guardaespaldas y Serena sonrió imaginando su reacción. En aquel momento, advirtió que había un hombre agachado a un lado de la carretera. Fue lo último que vio antes de que algo gris y metálico golpeara el coche. Las ruedas reventaron y perdió el control de la limusina. Se precipitaron sobre una zanja al lado de la carretera y Serena sintió una fuerte sacudida cuando el coche se detuvo en seco.

Su puerta se abrió y vio aparecer a Andrew Furuhata junto a ella.

-Andrew? -dijo aturdida.

-Duerme tranquila, Serena -le susurró.

Advirtió que él llevaba una pistola en la mano. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el tórax; costaba respirar. Hizo un esfuerzo por respirar. Andrew cargó con ella como si de un saco se trata. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, le oyó decir algo, pero no logró entender el sentido de sus palabras.

-Así que te gusta mi novia, ¿eh? Ya veréis la sorpresa que os vais a llevar los dos.

Su vista se nubló y perdió la consciencia. Unos segundos más tarde, su pasajero hizo lo mismo.

**MENDIGO ANDREW Y AHORA QUE PLANEA HACERLE A SERE PERO SOBRE TODO QUE HARA CON DARIEN?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

DARIEN fue el primero en recobrar el conocimiento.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún detalle que le fuera familiar. Se levantó de la cama sobre la que estaba acostado. Observó a la mujer inconsciente que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Ya no llevaba puesta la gorra y un mechón de su cabello rubio cubría parte de su frente. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Parecía tan inocente... Pero no podía dejarse engañar por su aspecto. Darien sonrió para sí.

¡Qué distracción tan peligrosa había resultado ser Serena Tsukino! Había caído en la trampa que le había tendido aquella mujer. Pero no encontraba una explicación a por qué había sido abandonada por sus compañeros de delito a merced de su víctima.

Serena comenzó a salir de su estupor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Además, aún con los ojos cerrados, advirtió que estaba acostada en una cama y que llevaba la ropa puesta, por lo que era evidente que algo no iba bien.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación desconocida. Recordó que Andrew la había atacado. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió una fuerte presión. Abrió la chaqueta del uniforme y se subió la camisa. Tenía una pequeña marca roja. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Parecía que le habían disparado algún dardo tranquilizador y por eso había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo. Pero, ¿qué razón podía tener Andrew para haber hecho eso? ¿Y Darien Chiba? ¿Dónde estaba su pasajero?

Entre el horror y la sorpresa que sentía, llegó a la conclusión de que Andrew era un maníaco y la había secuestrado por haberlo rechazado. Aquello la asustó y se levantó bruscamente. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido un zapato y se quitó el que llevaba puesto.

Descalza, se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación. Lo que desde allí vio la dejó sin aliento y se quedó paralizada. Con la boca abierta, parpadeó repetidamente, adaptando una expresión de asombro.

A escasos cien metros de donde se encontraba, había una playa de aguas cristalinas. Ante aquel paisaje, Serena pensó que estaba alucinando. Cuando perdió el conocimiento estaba lloviendo. Era el típico día de primavera en Inglaterra: tan pronto llovía como salía el sol. Sin embargo, en aquel momento el sol brillaba con fuerza.

Parecía que estaba en el Mediterráneo.

De pronto, vio a Darien aparecer entre las rocas de la playa. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se sintió aliviada. Darien estaba sano y salvo. No sabía por qué, pero su presencia allí la reconfortaba. Lo contempló mientras se acercaba a ella. Su chaqueta y su corbata habían desaparecido y llevaba la camisa color gris abierta, resaltando sus anchos hombros. Su pelo negro estaba revuelto y una barba incipiente rodeaba sus labios y remarcaba su fuerte mandíbula. Aun así, seguía estando muy atractivo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Aquel hombre, tenía un potente magnetismo sexual.

Darien la vio y se quedó paralizado. La estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó secamente.

Serena frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué le hacía esa pregunta en aquel tono.

Parecía esperar una respuesta de ella.

-No lo sé ¿y usted?

-¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? No se haga la tonta conmigo.

Serena se puso tensa. Sin reparar en que taba descalza, Serena caminó por la parte soleada del camino. De repente, advirtió el calor que desprendía el suelo y sintió cómo se quemaba la planta de los pies. De una salto había a la sombra de un árbol cercano que había junto a la casa.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Sé que está involucrada en mi secuestro.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Serena contrariada.

-Debe de ser duro despertar y descubrir que sus compinches la han dejado sola a merced de su víctima.

-¿Mis compinches? ¿De qué me está acusando? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Usted conocía al gorila que nos dejó inconscientes. Oí como usted lo llamaba por su nombre.

Aturdida, Serena no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Gorila? ¿Acaso se refería a Andrew? Claro que se refería a Andrew. Al fin y al cabo, los había atacado.

-Andrew trabaja para Limusinas Imperial. Recuerdo que estaba aturdida. No sabía qué había pasado. De pronto, él abrió la puerta del coche y...

-Y usted lo llamó por su nombre -la interrumpió Darien.

-Estaba conmocionada. En ese momento, pensé que habíamos sufrido un accidente -dijo acariciándose el pelo. Soltó la horquilla que sujetaba su melena y se frotó la nuca-. Había algo en la carretera que hizo que las ruedas reventaran y el coche se detuviera.

Darien la miró con desprecio.

-Si está tratando de decirme que no tiene nada que ver con este asunto, está perdiendo el tiempo. Además, está agotando mi paciencia y me estoy enfadando mucho.

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-No me estará hablando en serio. ¿De verdad cree que tengo algo que ver con lo que ha pasado sólo porque conozco a Andrew? Ambos trabajamos para la misma compañía.

-Me dio la impresión que entre ustedes había algo mucho más íntimo -murmuró Darien arrastrando las palabras.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a admitir que había tenido una cita con él. No había necesidad de entrar en detalles que no aportaban nada a aquel asunto.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Se refirió a usted como su novia.

Serena sintió que se sonrojaba. Recordaba vagamente algún comentario que Andrew había hecho en ese sentido antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Salí con él una vez, eso es todo.

-Eso no es todo -dijo enfadado-. Aquí está pasando algo muy serio y usted está metida en esto hasta las cejas.

-No tengo nada que ver con lo que está ocurriendo. El que conozca a Andrew no me hace responsable de sus actos -lo increpó. Estaba siendo muy injusto con ella. Se arrepentía de haber salido con Andrew, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías -dijo Darien. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por los brazos-. Me han secuestrado. Mi vida corre peligro y no pienso esperar tranquilamente en esta isla a ver cuál es el siguiente paso que dan los secuestradores.

-¿Estamos en una isla? -preguntó Serena asombrada. La presión de los fuertes dedos de Darien en sus brazos le estaba haciendo daño.

Serena siempre se había tenido por una mujer con más altura que la media, pero al lado de Darien se sentía pequeña. Debía de medir unos dos metros, pensó. Estaba empezando a asustarse. Él era muy fuerte, estaba enfadado y no atendía a razones.

Claro que no podía culparlo por sentirse así. Lo habían secuestrado. Seguramente era cierto que su vida corría peligro. No tenía más remedio que admitir que, dadas las circunstancias, era lógico que sospechara de ella dada la familiaridad con la que se había dirigido hacia Andrew.

-¿En qué isla estamos? -le preguntó Darien-. Necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe para encontrar una solución.

-¡Ya se lo he dicho! -exclamó Serena y de una sacudida se deshizo de sus manos-. No sé nada, tiene que creerme.

-Pues no, no la creo. Todo lo que sé es que usted era el cebo y yo caí en la trampa.

Lentamente Serena dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Estaba muy asustada. Después de todo, no conocía a Darien ni sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante aquella situación. Estaba convencido de que ella guardaba relación con los secuestradores y podía ponerse violento para intentar sonsacarle información.

Hasta hace apenas diez días, se habría atrevido a hacer frente a Darien en esa misma situación, pero después de la experiencia con Andrew Furuhata había perdido la confianza en los hombres. Además, la había agarrado fuertemente por los brazos, lo que la había dejado aterrorizada.

-Yo no era el cebo -dijo Serena tratando de tranquilizarse y transmitir sinceridad-. No tengo nada que ver con su secuestro y estoy tan sorprendida corno usted.

-No la creo -repuso Darien mientras observaba los reflejos del sol sobre su cabello. Estaba convencido que se lo había dejado suelto sobre los hombros para distraerlo-. Usted era parte del plan hasta que su novio decidió dejarla.

-No es mi novio, es sólo un imbécil con el que salí en una ocasión -gritó Serena.

-¡Déjelo ya! ¡No me creo sus mentiras! Quiero que me dé respuestas y que me las dé ahora mismo -dijo Darien. Sus ojos brillaban con furia-. Ha puesto mi vida en peligro y me debe una explicación, así que empiece a hablar.

Su voz era profunda y oscura. Se sintió amenazada y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sin pensarlo, Serena se giró y salió corriendo por la playa. Él salió tras ella gritando su nombre, pero no pudo alcanzarla porque era más rápida que él.

Darien se detuvo jadeando. Trató de recuperar el resuello. Había percibido el miedo en los ojos de Serena, pero no había pretendido asustarla tanto. Nadie lo había mirado con aquel temor. Quizás algún hombre la hubiera pegado en alguna ocasión. Se sintió contrariado. El siempre había respetado a las mujeres y nunca había hecho daño a ninguna. Pero podía aprovechar la situación y usar aquel miedo en su propio beneficio.

Su vida dependía de lo que Serena Tsukino pudiera contarle. Serena corrió a través de las dunas y, cuando comprobó que Darien no la seguía, se detuvo. Se vio rodeada de un pequeño rebaño de cabras. Decidió mantenerse alejada de Darien Chiba hasta que éste se calmase. Se le helaba la sangre al pensar en Andrew Furuhata. Seguramente, aquel no fuera su nombre verdadero. Había empezado a trabajar en Limusinas Imperial después de que se hiciera la reserva del coche para Darien. Seguramente lo había hecho para preparar el secuestro. Ahora entendía por qué apenas se había relacionado con sus compañeros de trabajo. Desde el primer momento, su objetivo había sido secuestrar a Darien Chiba. Pero no lograba entender por qué Andrew había demostrado tanto interés por ella e incluso la había invitado a salir.

Se refugió del sol bajo la sombra de unos árboles y trató de olvidar la sed que sentía. Desde allí veía el tejado de la casa donde había despertado y, tras ella, una pequeña construcción. Parecía un muelle. En cualquier dirección que miraba, tan sólo veía el brillo del mar turquesa, la arena dorada y la frondosa vegetación. Era un paisaje precioso.

Estaba sedienta. Habría dado cualquier cosa por un beber algo. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquellas cabras debían conseguir agua en algún sitio. Inspeccionó los alrededores y, tras unos árboles, encontró una corriente de agua fresca.

Ayudándose con las manos, bebió y se refrescó la cara. Se acomodó en la sombra y se tumbó. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida.

Más tarde, Serena se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reloj. Había dormido unas cuantas horas. Ya estaba anocheciendo y decidió regresar a la playa. Por el camino tropezó con una piedra afilada y se hizo un corte en un pie, que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. Se sentó y examinó la herida. Tenía mal aspecto y decidió hacerse un torniquete con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su pantalón. Recordó haber oído que el agua salada era un buen antiséptico para las heridas y, cojeando, llegó hasta el mar. Desde lo alto de una roca, trató de mojar el pie.

Darien acabó su quinta vuelta a la isla. A medida que la tarde había avanzado, su preocupación por Serena había ido en aumento. La había buscado por todos los sitios sin encontrarla.

Por fin la vio de pie, en lo alto de una roca, apoyada en una sola pierna. Trataba de mantener el equilibrio. No parecía consciente del peligro que corría al filo de las rocas en aquella postura tan extraña. Salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Serena! -la llamó. Era un tono de voz autoritario, acostumbrado como estaba Darien a dar órdenes-. Vuelva aquí.

Ella se giró para mirarlo justo cuando estaba a punto de introducir el pie en una poza que había encontrado entre las rocas. En ese momento, perdió el equilibrio.

Resbaló sobre la superficie mojada de las rocas y cayó al agua. Había una fuerte corriente y el agua era profunda, por lo que no hacía pie y se hundió. Rápidamente,

Darien se tiró de cabeza al agua para socorrerla.

Serena se agitaba entre las olas y cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar. De repente, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y la sacaron a la superficie. Darien la llevó nadando de vuelta a la orilla.

-Estoy bien -dijo ella jadeando.

Estaba asustada. El miedo que había pasado durante aquellos interminables segundos bajo el agua hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y, aunque trató de controlarlas, no lo consiguió.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su pie? -preguntó Darien al verla cojear una vez llegaron a la arena de la playa.

-Me he cortado con una piedra.

Con gesto de preocupación, él se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla al interior de la casa. En el cuarto de baño, Serena no pudo parar de temblar.

-Tranquilícese. No va a pasarle nada -le aseguró Darien con voz reconfortante-. Conmigo estará a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró.

-De acuerdo -admitió tras unos segundos-. Ahora, será mejor que me dé un baño.

-Déjeme ver su pie -dijo él. Se agachó y, tomando el pie entre sus manos, lo estudió-. No creo que le convenga mojar la herida.

-Estoy llena de salitre y necesito lavarme. Además tengo arañazos en las piernas.

Darien la miró fijamente. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el sol había quemado su pálida piel. Sus ojos celestes brillaban con intensidad. Bajó la mirada hasta detenerse en las piernas de Serena. Sus muslos eran largos, sus tobillos finos y sus pies pequeños.

Retiró bruscamente la mirada. Se sentía muy atraído por Serena y apenas se podía contener.

-Tiene unas piernas increíbles -dijo con sinceridad.

Ella se sonrojó y se giró para abrir el grifo de la bañera.

-Me daré prisa -anunció Serena, advirtiendo en ese momento que él también estaba mojado.

Antes de salir del baño, Darien se dio media vuelta y la miró.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que hace en el agua. No vaya a ahogarse otra vez.

-Me subí a la roca para tratar de lavar la herida para desinfectarla.

-¿Casi se ahoga por limpiar una herida? -preguntó Darien-. Dígame una cosa, ¿por qué huyó de mí? Sepa que no estoy dispuesto a perder más tiempo corriendo detrás de usted. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pasar la tarde buscándola.

-Yo no le pedí que me buscara. Estaba enfadada. Me había despertado en un lugar desconocido junto a un tipo enojado que todo lo que hacía era acusarme de tomar parte en su secuestro -dijo y se detuvo recordando que era él el que la había rescatado del mar y todavía no se lo había agradecido. Con voz suave, añadió-. Gracias por salvarme.

-No hay por qué. Pero sepa que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nada malo le ocurra. Si usted tiene algo que ver con su secuestro, quiero estar presente cuando la detenga la policía.

Serena le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¡Salga de aquí!

Darien se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y sonrió. Era muy fácil conseguir enfadarla.

Serena se metió en la bañera, hecha de pequeños mosaicos multicolores. El suelo era de mármol. Todos los detalles estaban perfectamente cuidados. Por fuera, parecía una casa sencilla, pero su interior era tremendamente lujoso.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se enrolló en una gran toalla y salió al dormitorio.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul intenso y en el centro había una gran cama con un bonito cabecero tallado en madera.

Darien apareció por la puerta. Llevaba el pelo mojado hacia atrás y estaba recién afeitado.

-He usado la ducha de fuera.

Sorprendida, Serena se fijó en que llevaba unos bonitos pantalones color beis y una camisa de manga corta negra.

-¿De dónde ha sacado esa ropa?

-He encontrado una de mis maletas. Le prestaré una de mis camisas -dijo Darien Deje que vea cómo está su pie. He encontrado un botiquín en la cocina.

Se inclinó y tomó su pie para observar la herida. Serena sintió sus manos frías sobre su piel. Deseó acariciar su pelo, pero resistió la tentación y se quedó sentada mientras él se empleaba con el desinfectante y las gasas.

-¿Ha recorrido la casa? -preguntó Serena, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de él.

-Este sitio parece un refugio para recién casados al que nos han traído para que disfrutemos. El cuarto de al lado está lleno de flores y hay una botella de champán esperando para que la descorchemos.

-¿Un refugio para recién casados?

-Sí. Alguien que se va a una isla desierta como ésta, no busca estar acompañado de personas desconocidas.

Serena se puso la camisa que le había ofrecido y enrolló las mangas. Se abrochó los botones y dejó caer la toalla. Darien la observó, consciente de que bajo su camisa estaba desnuda. El algodón de la camisa era tan fino que podía adivinar sus rosados pezones y la suave sombra de vello bajo su vientre. Era una situación extraña estar con una mujer medio desnuda con la que apenas tenía confianza, pensó Darien. Se sentía como un adolescente que sólo conociese el sexo a través de su imaginación.

-Todo lo que quiero ahora es cenar algo -dijo Serena saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Sabe cocinar?

-Mis platos son conocidos en el mundo entero -bromeó ella y abrió la nevera-. Cientos de hombres me han suplicado un asiento en mi mesa.

-Y ¿qué ha hecho para reconfortarlos?

Serena sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían y se sonrojó. Hizo como si no lo hubiera oído. Se sentía atraída físicamente por Darien Chiba. Nunca le había pasado con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con Haruca. Retiró los ojos de Darien y trató de pensar en otra cosa, para que él no se diera cuenta de la reacción que le provocaba.

Él la observó mientras freía unos huevos. Parecía impresionado, como si nunca lo hubiera visto hacer antes.

-¿Cómo cree que nos han traído hasta aquí? -preguntó Serena y se sentó a la mesa a comer.

-Creo que nos han traído en avión hasta algún aeropuerto cercano y después en barco hasta la isla. Es una manera un tanto peculiar de volver a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Estamos en una isla griega.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? -dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Lo sé. No olvide que soy griego. Hay algo en el aire que respiramos, en la luz que nos ilumina que así me lo dice.

Serena no dijo nada y empezó a comer. Era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, acostumbrado a tener siempre la razón.

-Me voy a la cama -anunció Serena cuando acabó de comer.

-Trate de descansar. Nos levantaremos al amanecer y haremos una gran hoguera para que nos vean. Espero que tengamos un poco de suerte y alguien se acerque para ver qué sucede.

Serena pensó que era una buena idea, pero no se lo dijo. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente, se quedó dormida.

-Tenemos que levantarnos -oyó que una voz masculina le susurraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Darien junto al suyo. Era muy guapo y masculino, dos cualidades que raramente se daban unidas. Se sentía descansada.

-¿Hemos pasado la noche en la misma cama?

-Sí y quiero que sepa que es la primera vez que duermo con una mujer sin tener sexo.

Serena lo miró fijamente mientras analizaba lo que acababa de decir. Lo miró con furia y sintió sus mejillas calientes. Se cubrió con la sábana y se incorporó bruscamente.

**jajaja no puedo creer que Darien culpe a Sere se su secuestro solo por que conoce a Andrew quien los habra llevado a esa isla y sobre todo por que?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

DARIEN observó divertido cómo Serena, alarmada, salía de la cama a toda prisa.

Le sorprendió que incluso recién levantada estuviera tan guapa. Su pelo caía en suaves ondas alrededor de su cara ovalada. Vestida tan sólo con su camisa, estaba muy atractiva.

-No pretenderá que me crea que es la primera vez que duerme con un hombre.

-Pues así es -repuso Serena levantando la barbilla.

Darien se quedó paralizado.

-¿Acaso es lesbiana?

-Sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

-No me cuente mentiras -dijo Darien dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué cree que son mentiras? -dijo ella. A pesar de que estaba furiosa con él, en el fondo estaba disfrutando de aquella conversación.

-No puedo creer que todavía sea virgen.

-¿Acaso cree que me avergüenzo de ello?

Se quedaron en silencio. Darien no podía salir de su sorpresa. Serena se sonrojó.

Deseó no haber sacado el tema y se fue al cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzada de lo que acaba de revelarle? Siempre había sido tímida con los chicos y Haruca había sido su único novio formal. Dos meses después de empezar a salir juntos, él se había marchado a trabajar al extranjero durante un año. A pesar de la distancia, habían mantenido su relación. Cuando Haruca regresó a Londres, le pidió qué se casara con él. Pero ella no se sintió preparada para dar el paso y le pidió tiempo para pensárselo. Entonces, su hermana se cruzó en su camino.

Así que Serena era virgen, pensó Darien. Quizás fuera eso lo que le daba un aire tan especial y la hiciera tan atractiva. La intensidad de su deseo estaba empezando a ser incontenible.

Serena se sorprendió al encontrar ropa de mujer en uno de los armarios de la habitación.

-¿De quién cree que será todo esto? -preguntó.

Darien se acercó y tomó un vestido.

-No lo sé, pero seguro que éste le sentará muy bien.

-Es vulgar -dijo ella acercando el vestido a su cuerpo. Era muy corto, con finos tirantes y un gran escote.

Encontró un par de sandalias en el armario y se las puso. Le quedaban grandes, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que caminar descalza.

Darien miró la talla de una de las prendas. Estaba convencido de que era la talla de Serena, así que no podía ser tan sólo una coincidencia. Alguien había preparado minuciosamente todo aquello. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando abrió otro de los armarios y encontró ropa masculina.

Después de comprobar el estado del pie de Serena, Darien fue a afeitarse. Serena eligió un bikini violeta para ponerse y se anudó un pareo a la cintura.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación y reparó en la botella de champán que estaba junto a los ramos de flores que Darien había mencionado. Algunas flores ya estaban marchitas. Levantó uno de los floreros y descubrió una nota.

-¡Darien! -lo llamó-. ¿Qué es esto? -añadió y le entregó el trozo de papel.

El enarcó una ceja mientras lo leía.

-Está escrito en griego. ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

-Estaba ahí encima de la mesa -contestó Serena señalando el florero.

-Ayer no estaba -dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. Si no, lo habría visto.

-Lo he visto al levantar el florero. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Darien soltó una carcajada irónica.

-Dice que no nos harán daño y que nos dejarán en libertad aunque no se pague el rescate. ¡Como si usted no lo supiera!

-¿De qué está hablando?

-De esto -dijo arrugando el papel y tirándolo al suelo-. Esta nota no estaba aquí anoche. Es evidente que ha sido usted la que la ha puesto ahí. No trate de disimular. Sé que usted ha tomado parte en mi secuestro -añadió enfadado-. Ahora lo único que me preocupa es mi abuelo. Tiene ochenta y tres años y su salud es débil. Ya ha sufrido bastante con la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana pequeña y no soportará mi desaparición.

-¿Qué cree? ¿Que mi familia no estará preocupada también? -le espetó Serena-. No sé por qué sospecha de mí.

-Está muy claro. Usted encontró esa nota. Además, en lugar de tenerme encerrado en una habitación de mala muerte, estoy retenido en una playa impresionante con una rubia muy atractiva.

-La próxima vez que encuentre una nota no le diré nada. Todavía no sé por qué cree que tengo algo que ver con los secuestradores.

-Son muchas las coincidencias. La primera vez que la vi fue hace seis semanas y...

-Seis semanas, ¿dónde me vio? -lo interrumpió Serena sorprendida.

-Me fijé en usted en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. El viento había volado su gorra y la vi corriendo tras ella. No pude dejar de observarla. Me pareció una mujer muy guapa. Nunca creí que volvería a verla. Pero, cuando regresé a Londres y gracias a mi primo, usted iba a ser mi chófer durante el fin de semana.

Serena no recordaba la situación, pero sus comentarios consiguieron que su enfado desapareciera. Se había fijado en ella seis semanas antes y todavía la recordaba. Se ruborizó.

-¿Gracias a su primo?

-Zafiro hizo las gestiones para contratar a la compañía de limusinas para la que trabaja. Se supone que usted era mi sorpresa.

Aquello la enojó., Por un momento se había sentido halagada de que la encontrase atractiva. Ahora entendía por qué su jefe la había elegido para aquel servicio. Probablemente el primo de Darien había solicitado que fuera ella la conductora de la limusina.

-¿Su primo pensó que el alquiler del coche incluía mis servicios? -preguntó Serena.

Sus intensos ojos celestes brillaban con furia.

-No es lo que he dicho. La intención de mi primo era que la conociera. Eso es todo.

-Yo no lo veo así. Acaba de decir que yo era su sorpresa. Nunca he oído nada más machista. Su primo me encuentra, se asegura que yo sea su chófer y ahora resulta que su secuestro es culpa mía. Le recuerdo que fue usted el que quiso que parásemos en ese hotel.

-Me arriesgué demasiado. No escuché los consejos de mis guardaespaldas. Tenía más interés en usted.

-Encima será culpa mía que su apetito sexual sea insaciable.

-¿Es siempre así de arisca con los hombres que la desean?

Serena le propinó una sonora bofetada y ella misma se sorprendió de su reacción.

-¿Es eso lo más fuerte que puede pegar? Me habría hecho más daño si me hubiera dado un puñetazo.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo -dijo Serena avergonzada, observando la marca que le había dejado en la mejilla.

-El perdón tiene un precio. Si quiere que la perdone, tendrá que dejar que la bese. Y si no le gusta, no volveré a besarla nunca más.

Serena levantó la barbilla. Sus celestes ojos brillaban incrédulos.

-Estoy segura de que no me gustará. Ahórrese la vergüenza.

-Prefiero correr el riesgo.

Estaba tan próximo a ella, que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Darien. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sentía la boca seca. Su sentido común le decía que se alejara de él, pero se quedó paralizada mientras Darien acercaba lentamente su boca a la suya.

-Sé que no me va a gustar -susurró Serena, confiando en que así fuera.

Los labios de Darien rozaron los de Serena. Siempre había soñado con un beso como aquél. Entregada al placer, lo rodeó con sus brazos. El sabor de su boca la excitó. De hecho, todo en él la excitaba. Darien trató de separarse para respirar, pero ella se lo impidió y se estrechó contra su cuerpo, Se fundieron en un cálido y profundo beso. El movía su lengua con destreza y Serena jadeó, dejándose llevar por el deseo que sentía. Sabía que tenía que separarse de él, pero todo su cuerpo lo deseaba intensamente.

Darien respiraba acompasadamente.

-Vamos a la cama.

Contrariada por lo rápidamente que las cosas estaban sucediendo, Serena lo miró a los ojos. Deseaba entregarse a él sin importarle su orgullo o su propia dignidad.

Las fuertes y cálidas manos de Darien subieron por su cintura hasta acariciar sus pechos. Ella arqueó la espalda y disfrutó de la cálida sensación que sentía entre sus muslos. Estaba completamente excitada y él lo sabía. Su mirada era la de un hombre acostumbrado a que las mujeres se entregaran a él y accedieran a todos sus deseos.

Serena trató de controlarse y se separó de él.

-Recuerda que íbamos a hacer una hoguera -dijo tuteándolo.

Darien se quedó pasmado y vio cómo Serena salía hacia el jardín. Fue tras ella.

-¿No te gustan mis caricias? -preguntó Darien, contrariado.

Serena lo miró de reojo y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No es eso. No quiero que pase nada entre nosotros. Esto es una locura.

-Tienes razón -murmuró Darien-. No llevo preservativos y me temo que tú tampoco.

-No -dijo Serena y se puso roja.

Estaba contrariada. Parecía que, por unos cuantos besos que se habían dado, él ya se sentía con derecho a llevársela a la cama. Además, le molestaba que Darien se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. A la vez, estaba sorprendida. Nunca había deseado a Haruca como deseaba a aquel hombre al que acaba de conocer. Los besos de Haruca nunca la habían estremecido de aquella manera.

En su interior, estaba convencida de que el sexo no le interesaba, pero con Darien había comprobado que no era cierto.

-El mejor sitio para hacer la hoguera es en la playa del lado norte -dijo Darien, apretando con fuerza los puños en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en un intento por disimular lo excitado que estaba-. Cualquier barco que pase podrá verlo.

Serena lo miró embelesada. Darien comenzó a explicar que tenían que encontrar un lugar protegido del viento para que el fuego ardiera sin posibilidad de que el viento lo apagase. Era evidente que él era la cabeza pensante y ella la que haría el trabajo sucio. Serena recogió en la playa los troncos que encontró y los fue apilando en el lugar escogido. Finalmente, el fuego ardió en una perfecta hoguera.

-Busca algo con lo que protegerte los hombros del sol o te quemarás.

-Estoy bien -contestó Serena. Estaba exhausta después del trabajo físico que había realizado bajo el fuerte sol-. Deja que me cuide yo sola.

-¡Pero si no lo haces! -repuso Darien levantando una ceja. Llevaba la camisa abierta dejando al descubierto su bronceado y musculoso torso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo Serena y lo miró furiosa.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por cuando no cerraste las puertas del coche y nos secuestraron? ¿O por cuando casi te ahogas? ¿O por cuando te hiciste el corte en el pie? No me negarás que tengo que preocuparme por ti.

-Estás enfadado porque no quiero acostarme contigo -dijo Serena sin pensar lo que decía.

Darien avanzó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó.

-Quiero que te mires al espejo y me digas si tengo razón cuando te digo que te vas a quemar.

-¡Déjame en el suelo!

-No me gusta que me griten -dijo él dejándola suavemente en la arena.

-A mí no me gusta que me traten como a una muñeca ni que me den órdenes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué trabajas como chófer?

-Necesito el dinero para abrir mi propia empresa.

-Será mejor que te asesores bien antes de abrir nada -dijo Darien con arrogancia.

Serena se quedó mirándolo intensamente.

-Para tu información, te diré que estoy licenciada en ciencias empresariales y no necesito consejos de nadie y menos de ti.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a la casa. Cuando Darien regresó, la encontró en la habitación. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y antes de que se diera cuenta le había bajado un tirante del bikini para mostrarle la marca que el sol había dejado en su piel.

Después fue al cuarto de baño y regresó con un bote de crema hidratante.

-Date un poco de esto -dijo dejando la crema al lado de Serena, que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo miró embelesada a través del espejo. Era muy guapo.

-Deja de mirarme así -dijo Darien echando un poco de crema en su mano.

-Seguro que estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres te miren así -dijo Serena, convencida de que nadie tan guapo y con aquel cuerpo podía ignorar su atractivo-. Está claro por el modo en que te comportas, que tienes la seguridad y confianza de conseguir todo aquello que te propones.

-Por supuesto que consigo todo lo que quiero -admitió Darien sin ninguna humildad.

Serena sintió cómo sus manos le untaban crema en la espalda. Sentía calor en la piel y no era sólo por la quemadura que le había producido el sol. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño? -preguntó Darien.

-No -contestó Serena.

-¿Quieres que me esté quieto?

-No -dijo Serena.

Deseó que sus manos recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Sentía que el calor de su piel se extendía hasta lo más íntimo de su cuerpo. Trató de controlar sus pensamientos y se puso rígida. Volvió a girarse para mirarlo a través del espejo, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Recordó todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida y los errores que había cometido. Había querido trabajar como mecánico de coches y en su lugar había ido a la universidad a estudiar una carrera por la que no tenía el menor interés.

Después, había pasado un año trabajando en una oficina y, aunque el sueldo era bueno, el trabajo no le gustaba. Había intentado salir con hombres decentes y honestos y ahora se sentía atraída por un rompecorazones.

Se imaginó tendida sobre la cama saboreando los labios de Darien. Deseaba ardientemente que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad. De repente, Darien se levantó. Fue al baño y se lavó las manos.

-A partir de ahora, procura tener cuidado con el sol. Yo estoy acostumbrado a este clima y al fuerte calor que hace-dijo él.

Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a controlar su apetito sexual con una mujer tan hermosa, se dijo. Todavía podía sentir en sus manos la suavidad de su pálida piel. Se estaba obsesionando con ella, reconoció. Decidió ir a comprobar el fuego y a buscar algo con lo que mantenerlo ardiendo.

Para Darien, el sexo era una diversión, al contrario que para Serena que lo tenía por algo muy serio. Sin embargo, en el fondo tenía muy presente las enseñanzas que le había inculcado su madre, Athena, quien había muerto cuando él tenía once años. Le había hablado de respeto, fidelidad y autodisciplina. Y por supuesto de amor. Athena se había casado con el amor de su vida a los dieciocho años.

Serena era una mujer única. Desde que le dijo que era virgen, había cambiado su opinión respecto a ella. Era muy diferente a todas aquellas mujeres que se entregaban a un hombre nada más conocerlo sólo por el hecho de que fuera rico.

Esa diferencia la hacía más deseable especialmente a un hombre como él que estaba acostumbrado a hacer suyo todo aquello que quería.

**jajaja que onda con el machista de Dar el ser virgen es ser Lesbiana es un tonto y parece que ahi se esta cocinando algo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

CUANDO Serena despertó, no podía creer que ya fuera la una de la tarde. Por la ventana pudo ver que Darien seguía trabajando en mantener el fuego vivo mientras ella había estado durmiendo.

Se cambió el bikini por un vestido anudado al cuello que evidenciaba el pequeño tamaño de sus senos y la delgadez de sus piernas. Evitó mirarse al espejo y decidió buscar algo para comer.

¿Estaría su familia preocupada por ella? Si así era, no había nada que pudiera hacer para tranquilizarlos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que pasar en aquella isla? Por la mañana, Darien había comprobado la cantidad de comida y de combustible del que disponían. La nevera estaba llena y había suficiente combustible para mantener el generador funcionando durante días.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué haría su abuelo si le solicitasen un rescate para liberarlo. Pero había decidido no mencionar el asunto del secuestro, ya que cada vez que lo había hecho, Darien la había acusado de tener alguna relación con los secuestradores.

Salió a la parte delantera de la casa a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró. Por fin vio su ropa amontonada en la arena y a él nadando en el agua. Se quedó contemplándolo hasta que regresó a la orilla. Fue entonces cuando vio por primera vez en su vida a un hombre desnudo.

Contrariada, Serena regresó a la casa. Aquella imagen de Darien desnudo se había quedado fija en su retina. Su cuerpo era espectacular: ancho de hombros, con los músculos pectorales perfectamente definidos, las caderas estrechas y las piernas fuertes. Trató de no reparar en sus zonas íntimas. Decidió esperar unos minutos para asegurarse de que estuviera vestido y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Cuando volvió a la playa, Darien se estaba duchando en el jardín y seguía desnudo. Dio unos pasos atrás para que no la viera y se quedó oculta tras los árboles que había junto a la casa.

-¡A comer! -gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

Darien volvió descalzo, con el botón de los pantalones sin abrochar y la camisa doblada sobre uno de sus hombros. Su piel estaba todavía húmeda. Sus brillantes ojos zafiros se encontraron con los de ella y lentamente esbozó una sonrisa.

Por el modo en que sonreía, Serena comprendió que sabía que lo había visto desnudo y su corazón se aceleró. Se puso roja. A pesar de ello, no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

-Me excita tu timidez y el modo en que te ruborizas -le confesó Darien abiertamente.

-Debes de estar hambriento -dijo Serena ignorando su comentario.

-Ahora mismo, de lo único de lo que tengo hambre es de ti -dijo mirándola de manera provocadora.

-No deberías decirme esas cosas.

Darien se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Eres una mujer muy guapa y me gustas mucho. No puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti, pethi mou, esa es la verdad.

Serena lo miró largamente y por fin bajó la mirada. En aquel instante, se percató de que la tela del pantalón no podía disimular su erección.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Aquello que tanto había rechazado en otros hombres le producía una sensación diferente con Darien. Estaba fascinada y tuvo que desviar su atención. Trató de contenerse, pero la curiosidad que sentía pudo con ella.

-¿Has tenido muchas relaciones?

-No -contestó Darien negando con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad crees que soy guapa?

Él observó su dulce rostro y se preguntó cuál sería el motivo por el que su autoestima era tan baja.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Su naturalidad lo conmovía. Era diferente a todas aquellas bellezas con las que daba rienda suelta a su apetito sexual. Aquellas mujeres eran tan hipócritas como él. Eran capaces de cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. Sin embargo, Serena no se había quedado impresionada ni por su dinero ni por su poder. Lo había tratado como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho. Quizás fuera por eso por lo que tanto lo atraía. Por la novedad. Reconfortado por su conclusión, redujo la distancia que los separaba y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Al contacto con su cuerpo, Serena se estremeció. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir así antes. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y tenía que pararlo. Pero cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, supo que estaba perdida y que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Bésame -susurró Serena.

Darien estaba acostumbrado a ir a por todas, pero temía estarse aprovechando de ella. Al fin y al cabo, Serena era virgen. ¿Qué le pasaba?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cohibido? Aunque pensándolo mejor, él podía asegurarse de que su primera vez fuera algo especial. Mejor que fuera con él que no con un estúpido borracho.

-Estoy deseando hacerlo -murmuró Darien.

Serena sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y un cosquilleo se apoderaba de su vientre. Apoyó su cara sobre el fuerte hombro de Darien y aspiró su aroma. Se sentía embriagada. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. La dejó con suavidad sobre la cama.

-¿Hay alguna mujer en tu vida a la que podamos hacer daño? -preguntó Serena, consciente de que no sabía si estaba casado o soltero.

-Nadie.

Acarició su pelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Su lengua se movía con urgente deseo entre los labios de Serena y ella, jadeante, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Pensaba enseñarte a nadar, pero creo que ahora te enseñaré algo que te va a gustar más. Además, soy muy bueno en esto.

Desató la cinta del vestido que llevaba anudada al cuello. Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era la primera vez que mostraba su cuerpo desnudo a un hombre.

-Abre los ojos -le ordenó Darien-. No quiero verte asustada mientras te hago el amor.

Serena lo miró con sus grandes ojos celestes. Darien se sentó al borde de la cama y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Dejó caer suavemente el vestido hasta su cintura, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Retiró su melena y la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás para saborear sus pequeños senos. Su respiración se aceleró.

-¡Qué placer! -dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras.

Tomó un pecho entre sus manos y jugueteó con el pezón hasta que lo puso duro. La embargaba una sensación cálida bajo su vientre y Serena se estrechó contra sus muslos. Él lamió sus pezones, saboreándolos hasta que la hizo gemir. Ella tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y atrajo su boca hacia la suya. Darien la colocó sobre las almohadas y le quitó el vestido.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto -dijo Serena.

-Todavía no has hecho nada.

Serena estaba sorprendida. Ella que siempre había analizado cualquier decisión que había tenido que tomar, ahora estaba entregando su virginidad a Darien sin tan siquiera cuestionárselo. Tenía veinticinco años y seguía enamorada del hombre que estaba con su hermana. ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía por Darien? Al menos tenía claro que no había nada más que eso, atracción. Darien se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que te deje embarazada?

Serena se quedó paralizada.

-No podemos seguir. Me moriría si me quedase embarazada.

-No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado. Me saldré a tiempo.

Serena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Es demasiado arriesgado -dijo.

-Me gusta correr riesgos.

-A mí no.

-Si té quedas embarazada, cuenta conmigo para lo que haga falta -dijo Darien-. No te preocupes, pethi mou.

Serena lo miró. Darien se quitó la ropa interior con la seguridad y la confianza que transmitía con cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin pretenderlo, Serena se quedó mirando su entrepierna y encontró otro motivo por el que no deberían seguir con aquello.

-No es que no confíe en ti -comenzó a decir Serena mientras él se aproximaba-. Es que...

-No seas tonta. Eres preciosa y sólo estás algo nerviosa. Verás como te gusta.

Darien separó los brazos de Serena y retiró su cabello para dejar al descubierto sus pechos.

-Hacemos una gran pareja. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y disfrutar. He tenido fantasías sexuales contigo antes incluso de que nos conociéramos el viernes. Ahora te tengo en mi cama y estoy dispuesto a hacerlas realidad. Ninguna mujer me ha excitado tanto como tú -dijo y la besó profundamente.

Serena sintió como si cada célula de su cuerpo despertara. Darien la besó en el cuello y pellizcó sus pezones. Serena dejó escapar un profundo gemido. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ni el beso más apasionado ni las más tiernas caricias podían calmar la fiebre que sentía en su interior.

Darien acarició el vello bajo su vientre. Estaba caliente y húmeda. Ella se retorció, pero él la sujetó y continuó acariciándola con su lengua.

-Relájate -susurró Darien.

Serena acarició sus hombros. Él continuó explorando la fuente de su cálido y húmedo placer. Luego, la tomó- por las caderas y la hizo arquearse para facilitar la penetración. Serena sintió un punzante dolor que la sorprendió y entonces él dejó escapar un aullido de placer. Darien empujó con fuerza y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. Serena estaba muy excitada y se abandonó a las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. El movimiento se hizo cada vez más acompasado y, cuando estaba al borde del éxtasis, él trató de separarse de ella.

-¡Darien! -exclamó y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza para impedir que saliese de su cuerpo.

Él la penetró con fuerza hasta que los dos estallaron de placer.

Se quedaron relajados, con los cuerpos entrelazados.

-No he podido contenerme -susurró Darien.

-Ha sido culpa mía -dijo Serena. Entregada al placer de la excitación que había experimentado, no había reparado en los peligros que corrían.

-Ha sido toda una experiencia y espero que se repita -dijo Darien y rodó en la cama, colocando a Serena sobre él.

Serena lo miró sorprendida por el cambio de postura. Se sentía feliz y sonrió. El brillo en sus ojos celestes aturdió a Darien.

-Deja que te haga una advertencia: no te enamores de mí.

Serena sintió dolor en el corazón.

-No te preocupes. Estoy enamorada de alguien.

Contrariado por su respuesta, Darien la hizo a un lado. Sorprendida por su reacción, Serena se levantó de la cama. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda y se agachó para recoger la ropa del suelo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te has acostado conmigo? -preguntó enojado. Al ver que ella no contestaba, añadió-. Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-No sé por qué te enfadas tanto. Tú mismo me acabas de decir que no me enamore de ti, así que deberías alegrarte de saber que quiero a otro hombre.

-¿Quién es él?

-No es asunto tuyo -dijo Serena mientras se anudaba el pareo. Le temblaban las manos. Estaba confundida y no sabía por qué su comentario le había molestado tanto.

-Es asunto mío desde el momento en que te has acostado conmigo. ¿De quién se trata? ¿De tu novio?

-Lo fue -admitió ella-. Pero ahora vive con mi hermana y tienen una hija.

Esa información lo tranquilizó. Al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre no era libre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que rompisteis?

-Tres años.

-¿Y todavía estás enamorada de él? -preguntó Darien con tono irónico.

-Cuando te lo propones, resultas odioso -dijo Serena.

-¿No crees que es triste seguir enamorada del hombre con el que está tu hermana?

-Tú no sabes nada. Haruca era mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela.

-Pero nunca te acostaste con él. Seguro que encontraba placer con otras -dijo Darien, buscando enfurecerla.

-¡Eres asqueroso! Para ti todo gira en tomo al sexo.

-No olvides que soy el hombre al que has entregado tu virginidad -dijo Darien con sarcasmo.

-No pretenderás que me enamore de ti. Tú mismo has dicho que no debía hacerlo.

Darien la miró orgulloso.

-¿Qué te impide enamorarte de mí?

-Sencillamente, tú no eres Haruca -concluyó Serena y se fue al baño. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Darien se sentía frustrado y no estaba dispuesto a dar por terminada la conversación. Al cabo de unos minutos, se acercó hasta la puerta del baño. Se asomó y vio a Serena llorando. Entró y la abrazó. Su enfado había desaparecido como por arte de magia al verla deshecha.

-Esto es una tontería. No sé por qué estamos discutiendo -dijo Darien-. Debe de ser la tensión de estar aquí.

Por fin, Serena se relajó y se entregó a la calidez de su abrazo. No recordaba por qué se había enojado tanto. Darien tenía la capacidad de llevarla al límite de sus emociones.

Al cabo de un rato, Darien la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

-Tienes tres opciones -murmuró-. La primera, que te ignore. La segunda, que te enseñe a nadar. Y la tercera, que abra la botella de champán y me meta en la cama contigo.

-Ve por el champán -dijo Serena sonriendo.

Cinco días más tarde, Serena daba saltos de alegría.

-¡Ya sé nadar!

-Sí, pero recuerda que todavía no estás preparada para hacerlo sola -dijo Darien en tono autoritario.

-¿Nunca te cansas de darme órdenes?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí, con la confianza de que sus caricias eran siempre bienvenidas. Saboreó sus labios y la hizo estremecer-. Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez, pethi mou.

Volvieron a la habitación. Apenas la había tocado y ya sentía su cuerpo listo para recibirlo. Deseaba tanto entregarse a él que comenzó a temblar. Darien desabrochó la parte superior del bikini liberando sus cálidos pechos y dejó escapar un gemido de placer mientras él acariciaba sus pezones.

-Estás muy callada -dijo Darien mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

Serena cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en él ni un solo minuto del día. La atracción que había sentido por él se había convertido en una peligrosa obsesión. Se había acostumbrado a su arrogancia, a su coraje, a su carácter. Disfrutaba viéndolo sonreír. Era consciente de que se estaba enamorando de Darien Chiba.

Darien se hundió en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Una y otra vez la llevó al borde del éxtasis. Cuando se aseguró que estaba totalmente rendida al placer, la tomó por las caderas y la hizo girar. La penetró de nuevo provocándole un intenso orgasmo. Tomó su mano y la besó.

Luego, exhausto, se tumbó junto a ella y la observó satisfecho. El sexo con aquella mujer era increíble, pero no estaba dispuesto a decírselo. La deseaba intensamente. Sabía lo que le gustaba y cómo hacerla feliz. Trataba de ser amable y cariñoso con ella. Había decidido que seguiría viéndola después de que dejaran la isla y la convertiría en su amante. Después de todo, la había moldeado a su gusto.

Cuando Serena regresó del cuarto de baño, comprobó que la había dejado sola.

Probablemente Darien estaría comprobando el estado de la hoguera. Todavía no habían logrado llamar la atención de ningún barco.

Aunque hacía mucho calor, Serena decidió hacer su parte del trabajo. En la oscuridad del sótano encontró una caja con revistas y decidió echarlas al fuego.

Cuando llegó a la playa, no vio ni rastro de Darien. Al ver que las llamas eran escasas, puso la caja en el centro de la hoguera. Apenas se había alejado unos metros cuando se produjo una explosión. En el cielo pudo ver unos extraños fuegos artificiales y los contempló sorprendida.

-¿Por qué demonios ha echado esos cohetes al fuego? -le gritó Darien que apareció corriendo a lo lejos.

Serena se quedó ensimismada mirando el destello de los fuegos artificiales en todas direcciones.

-No sabía que fueran cohetes. Encontré una caja en el sótano y lo único que vi en su interior fueron unas revistas -dijo Serena asustada.

-¿Echaste la caja al fuego sin mirar lo que había dentro? -preguntó Darien y Serena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Podríamos haberlos usado para hacer señales por la noche. Gracias a tu descuido, ya no los podremos aprovechar.

-Creí que ya habías comprobado todo lo que había en el sótano -protestó Serena y se dio media vuelta. Estaba triste. Podía haber sido una buena manera de intentar salir de la isla, pero gracias a ella habían perdido la oportunidad.

Cada vez que Darien se enfadaba con ella, sentía un nudo en el estómago. Era consciente de que cada vez era más dependiente de él. Ahora todo lo que hacía giraba en torno a él. Su fuerte personalidad se había impuesto sobre ella. Tenía que admitir que, gracias a Darien, estaba aprendiendo a conocerse a sí misma. Se estaba dando cuenta de que el amor que creía sentir por Haruca no era más que la dificultad que tenía de romper con su pasado.

Más tarde, Darien regresó a la casa y la estrechó en sus brazos. Ambos tenían un fuerte carácter y no hacían más que chocar una y otra vez.

Aquel abrazo era la repetición de una escena que ya se había repetido en varias ocasiones. Darien, en lugar de aclarar las cosas, se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta vez, se le veía especialmente contento. La besó apasionadamente y, con un gesto, le indicó que mirara por la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban satisfechos. Había un barco de pesca en la playa.

-Han venido a rescatamos.

A partir de ese momento, todo transcurrió a gran velocidad.

El sonido de los cohetes había llamado la atención de un pescador, que se había acercado para echar un vistazo. Serena se subió al barco con el bikini y el vestido de playa que llevaba puesto y metió su uniforme de trabajo en una bolsa. Mientras contemplaba cómo se alejaban de la playa, Darien hablaba por la radio en griego.

-Ya lo he arreglado todo y alguien se pondrá en contacto con tu familia para informarles de que estás bien. Mi abuelo se ocupará de organizar todo.

A pesar de que estaba en libertad, Serena estaba triste.

-¿Has averiguado en qué isla hemos estado?

-Se llama Mos -intervino el pescador.

Llegaron a la isla de Sifnos. Darien la dejó sola en el pequeño embarcadero mientras iba a hablar por teléfono. Volvió media hora más tarde con una expresión grave en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has averiguado algo de los secuestradores? -preguntó Serena desesperada.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya se sentía fuera de la vida de Darien. El, sin embargo, había regresado a su mundo y a su manera, de hacer las cosas y volvía a ser el hombre arrogante que había conocido, pensó.

-Nada. En breve vendrán a recogernos.

-No tengo el pasaporte aquí conmigo. ¿Cómo voy a regresar a casa?

-Ya han informado a tu embajada. Ellos se ocuparán de arreglar lo que haga falta.

-¿Crees que la policía nos interrogará acerca de lo que ha pasado?

Darien se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decir. Todavía no había asimilado lo que su abuelo le acababa de decir por teléfono: Zafiro, su primo, era el responsable de su secuestro. Se sentía avergonzado de que un miembro de su propia familia lo hubiera organizado todo.

Cinco días antes, Zafiro, Andrew Furuhata y otros dos hombres habían fallecido en un accidente de helicóptero cuando regresaban de Mos. Decidió no contarle la verdad a Serena ni a nadie más. Lo único que conseguiría sería perjudicar el buen nombre de los Chiba.

-Tengo que decirte algo -dijo Darien y suspiró-. Voy a casarme. Mi prometida me espera en Atenas, así que viajaremos por separado.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para Serena. Eso lo cambiaba todo. Serena se alejó unos pasos y se quedó con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Me has mentido -dijo ella tras unos minutos en silencio.

-No, no lo he hecho.

-Te pregunté si había alguien en tu vida y me dijiste que no -le recordó, tratando de mantener la calma. Evitó llorar para que él no se percatara del daño que le había hecho.

-Fui sincero. A Rei no le importa si le soy infiel, pero tengo que ser discreto -dijo y, tras unos minutos en silencio, añadió-. Quiero que seas parte de mi vida.

Serena soltó una irónica carcajada. Trató de contener sus sentimientos; no estaba dispuesta a romper en lágrimas delante de él.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

-No quiero perderte, pethi mou -dijo Darien muy serio-. Nada es como a uno le gustaría que fuese. Pero podemos seguir viéndonos.

-¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a compartirte con otra mujer? -dijo Serena. Sus ojos brillaban con furia-. Anda y piérdete Darien.

**jaja me encanto la parte de estoy enamorada de otro hijo ese Darien es un desgraciado soltarle asi como asi lo de su prometida mediga rata vaya asi que el responsable del secuestro fue Zafiro...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

SERENA apretó el botón de su contestador automático para escuchar los mensajes que tenía. Todos los que había eran de Darien y se le oía muy enfadado.

Era muy cabezota y no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo rechazara. Estaba más enojada consigo misma que con él. Había creído que era un hombre especial y se había entregado a él. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

El único interés de Darien había sido el sexo y ni siquiera lo había disimulado en la semana que habían pasado juntos. Él se había mantenido frío y había controlado sus sentimientos, pero ella se había enamorado.

Hacía tres semanas que había regresado de Grecia, pero no conseguía que su vida volviera a ser la de antes. Le costaba dormir y apenas tenía apetito. A pesar de lucir una permanente sonrisa en el trabajo, por dentro se sentía sola y vacía.

Del secuestro nunca se supo nada más. Un abogado de los Chiba la había recogido en Atenas y la había ayudado a hacer las gestiones necesarias para volver a casa. También la informó de que Andrew Furuhata y otros hombres habían muerto en un accidente.

Volvió al trabajo y comprobó que la limusina con la que tuvo el accidente estaba reparada. Su jefe le pidió que fuera discreta y que no comentara nada sobre el secuestro. Que dijera que se había tomado unos días de vacaciones. Era evidente el interés de la familia Chiba en mantener oculto el asunto del secuestro.

En un esfuerzo por animarse, Serena decidió que había llegado el momento de abrir el garaje especializado en reparación de coches clásicos con el que siempre había soñado. Hacía dos años que su abuelo había fallecido y su herencia había pasado a Mina y a ella. Por ello, contaba con unos buenos ahorros, así que no sería difícil que el banco le concediera un crédito.

Pero todavía no había ido al banco. Su periodo se retrasaba y estaba asustada de que Darien la hubiera dejado embarazada. No se había hecho ninguna prueba, ni había acudido a visitar al médico, confiada en que aquellos temores no fueran realidad. Al fin y al cabo, Darien había puesto cuidado salvo en un par de descuidos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Haruca. Desde que rompieran y él se fuera a vivir con su hermana, nunca había ido a verla. Sus ojos azules reflejaban cansancio y su traje estaba desarreglado. Hacía tiempo le había parecido un hombre atractivo. Ahora le parecía vulgar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está enferma Mina?

-Hemos roto -anunció con solemnidad.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-Sí, ayer me fui de casa.

Serena se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir. Deseaba que no hubiera ido, ya que sólo le traería problemas. Mina se enfadaría mucho si supiera que Haruca había ido a verla.

-¡Qué lástima! Lo siento mucho. ¿No será un enfado pasajero?

-No. Tu hermana está con otro hombre -dijo Haruca-. ¿Puedo Pasar?

Tratando de ser amable, Serena lo invitó a entrar haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Seguro que es un malentendido, Haruca.

-No, se está viendo con su jefe. Yo creía que Mina iba al gimnasio por las tardes, pero resulta que pasa las tardes con él. ¿Sabes cómo me he enterado? -preguntó Haruca amargamente-. La noche en que informaron a tus padres del secuestro vinieron a casa. Yo fui a la universidad a recoger a Mina y su profesor me dijo que hacía meses que no iba a clase.

-A Mina no le gustará que me hayas contado todo esto.

De pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Serena fue a abrir la puerta, aliviada por la interrupción. Era Darien. Al verlo se quedó paralizada. Vestía un impecable traje color beis y estaba más guapo de lo que lo recordaba.

-Tenemos que hablar. ¿Estás con alguien? -dijo Darien y entró sin esperar a que Serena lo invitara a hacerlo.

-Este es Haruca, el novio de mi hermana -dijo desconcertada.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -preguntó Darien apretando los puños.

Estaba enfadado. Aquel era Haruca, el hombre del que Serena le confesó que estaba enamorada y ahora estaba allí, a solas con ella.

-Serena y yo somos buenos amigos -dijo Haruca.

Darien se acercó a Haruca y lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-No quiero que esté cerca de ella. No soy tonto y he visto el modo en que la mira. Soy un hombre muy celoso, ¿me entiende?

-Darien ¿te has vuelto loco? -preguntó Serena horrorizada-. ¡Suéltalo!

-Déjeme -dijo Haruca tan pálido como la pared que había a su espalda.

Darien lo soltó y se colocó los puños de la camisa.

-¡Váyase!

Serena estaba temblando, asustada por el comportamiento de Darien. Aunque era Obvio que Haruca deseaba irse, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por aquel hombre.

-Será mejor que te vayas Haruca. Estaré bien.

Darien miró por la ventana. Estaba sorprendido por su reacción. No sabía qué le había pasado. Últimamente, nada le salía bien y todo le molestaba. Su abuelo Artemis también se había percatado de su cambio de actitud desde que había vuelto de la isla.

-Quiero que te marches -dijo Serena interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. No quiero hablar contigo.

Darien la estudió detenidamente. Estaba pálida y más delgada. Era evidente que estaba tan triste y frustrada como él.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo Haruca aquí?

Serena se sonrojó. Recordaba que el único asunto personal que le había preocupado a Darien durante el tiempo que habían estado en la isla había sido su relación con Haruca.

-Haruca y Mina tienen problemas. El necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-No creo que te necesite a ti para resolver sus problemas -dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras.

-Si no te vas tú, me iré yo -anunció Serena.

-Sólo quiero cinco minutos de tu tiempo. Finalmente, Serena accedió. -Hacemos una buena pareja, pethi mou. Te he echado tanto de menos -dijo dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Lo único que has echado de menos es el sexo. No te preocupes, podrás superarlo -dijo Serena con frialdad.

-Extraño tu compañía. No me había pasado con ninguna mujer -admitió Darien.

-Pero vas a casarte con otra mujer -dijo ella tomando su bolso.

-Así es y no puedo dejarla. Pero te quiero. Quiero tenerte para mí, que seas mi amante. Te daré todo lo que quieras.

-Menos el derecho a tenerte para mí sola.

-Ninguna mujer tiene esa suerte.

¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre que le pedía con total naturalidad que fuera su amante? Estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya y a que las mujeres hicieran lo que él quería. Claro que su prometida tenía algo de culpa en todo aquello por darle la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Era rico, guapo y fantástico en la cama.

Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a acostarse con él. Seguro que había habido alguna que como ella había pensado que podría hacerlo cambiar. Pero ahora veía que eso era imposible y que nunca dejaría de ser un mujeriego.

-¡Serena!

-Deja de decir mi nombre. No te importan mis sentimientos.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca me has preguntado por mis cosas. -Además, tenía derecho a saber que ibas a casarte., Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría estado contigo.

-Theos mou. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ocultar la atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Tú ni siquiera lo intentaste.

-Para tu información, lo hice la primera vez que te vi. No estaba dispuesto a acostarme con una mujer que trabajaba como chófer -admitió Darien con rostro serio.

-Eres despreciable -gritó Serena saliendo de la habitación-. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Darien salió tras ella hasta la calle.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Desde cuándo es delito ser sincero?

-Me ofende tu falta de tacto y lo arrogante que eres. ¿Y cómo puedes decir que has sido sincero? Me ocultaste que estabas comprometido a pesar de que te pregunté si había alguien en tu vida.

Darien estaba furioso. Sus guardaespaldas miraban sorprendidos la escena.

-Pues no te volveré a llamar. Ni vendré a verte -dijo levantando la voz, tratando de mostrar que estaba al mando de la situación-. Serás tú la que tendrá que venir a verme.

-¡Ni en sueños! ¿No has tenido suficiente?

Darien caminaba un paso por delante de ella. De pronto, la hizo detenerse y la acorraló entre sus brazos.

-Desde luego que no -dijo mirándola intensamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Serena. Aunque estaba furiosa con él, se sentía excitada.

Darien acercó su boca a la de Serena y se fundieron en un cálido y húmedo beso.

-No puedo esperar, pethi mou. Necesito tenerte.

Serena se alejó caminando con piernas temblorosas. Por un lado, lo odiaba, pero a la vez lo necesitaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le daba rabia ser tan débil. Pero conseguiría olvidarlo, se dijo, al igual que había hecho con Haruca.

Al día siguiente, cuando Serena salió de trabajar, Mina la estaba esperando a la puerta de Limusinas Imperial.

-¿Has visto a Haruca? -le preguntó su hermana.

Aunque Serena nunca mentía, no estaba dispuesta a confesar que Haruca había ido a verla la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -dijo Serena tratando de parecer sorprendida por la pregunta.

Se fueron a tomar un café y Mina le contó lo que había pasado.

-Quería darle celos. Últimamente me ignoraba y decidí hacerle creer que me estaba viendo con alguien. Pero no es cierto. Tan sólo quiero hacer que reaccione.

-Pues parece que lo has conseguido.

-Pero tampoco pretendía que hiciera las maletas y se marchara -dijo Mina-. Ahora Haruca cree que estoy saliendo con mi jefe desde que me vio flirteando con él en la fiesta de Navidad. Tuvimos una pelea y quise hacerle daño, así que dejé que pensara lo peor.

Serena estaba empezando a marearse.

-¿No hueles ese perfume? Es demasiado pesado y me aturde.

-A mí no me molesta. Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de Mia. Algunos olores me molestaban -dijo Mina-. Como te decía, mi intención era poner a prueba a Haruca.

-¿A prueba?

-Nunca me dice que me quiere. Probablemente se cansó de decírtelo a ti. Como apenas le hacías caso...

-Por favor, déjalo estar, no saques ese tema.

-Dejaste escapar a Haruca -sentenció Mina-. Primero dejaste aquel trabajo tan bueno que tenías sin consultarlo con él, luego te pusiste a conducir limusinas y, después, le pediste tiempo para pensar si querías casarte con él.

Serena apretó los labios. Aunque todo aquello era cierto, no le gustaba que le recordaran el pasado.

-De eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Mi relación con Haruca nunca ha sido fácil. Siempre me he preguntado si está conmigo sólo porque tuvimos a Mia.

-Haruca te quiere -dijo Serena tratando de animar a su hermana.

-¡Pero nunca me lo dice! -protestó Mina.

-Es evidente que te quiere.

-¿De verdad? Voy a llamarlo para quedar con él esta noche y así hablar -dijo Mina y se levantó. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se detuvo a buscar algo en su bolso-. Casi se me olvida. Seguro que te gustará ver esto.

Mina sacó una revista y la abrió por una página en la que aparecía una fotografía de Darien acompañado de una mujer morena.

-Ya veo -dijo Serena sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-No puedo creer que no me hablaras de lo atractivo que es Darien Chiba -dijo Mina.

-El armador griego, Darien Chiba, con su prometida Rei Hino, abriendo el baile de un fiesta benéfica en Atenas -dijo Serena, leyendo el pie de foto.

-Es un hombre muy guapo.

-Sí -admitió Serena y observó a Rei. Era una atractiva morena vestida con un impresionante vestido blanco y un fabuloso collar de brillantes al cuello.

Aquella foto lo aclaraba todo: Rei era la mujer perfecta para él. Era rica, guapa y de su misma clase social. Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estás bien Serena? -dijo Mina mirándola con preocupación.

-Hace mucho calor aquí -dijo y se apresuró a salir de allí.

-No sabía que él y tú... No te habría enseñado esa fotografía de haberlo sabido.

-No quiero hablar de ello -dijo Serena tratando de contener sus emociones.

-Parece que no tienes suerte con los hombres. Primero fue Haruca, luego ese Andrew y ahora...

-Déjalo -la interrumpió Serena.

Por una vez en su vida, Mina se calló.

De vuelta a casa, Serena compró una prueba de embarazo. Apenas pudo dormir aquella noche. Por la mañana, hizo acopio de fuerzas y decidió que era hora de afrontar la realidad y hacerse la prueba. El resultado fue positivo y rompió a llorar.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un hijo ella sola? No podría ocuparse de su negocio de restauración de coches y criar un niño a la vez. En poco tiempo, su vida había pasado a ser un desastre y todo gracias a Darien Chiba.

¿Por qué la única vez que había decidido arriesgarlo todo por un hombre, las consecuencias habían sido tan nefastas? En menos de veinticuatro horas, Darien había conseguido llevarla a la cama. Ella se había dejado llevar y ahora se sentía como una estúpida. Estaba claro que Darien no sentía ningún respeto por ella y por eso pretendía que fuera su amante.

Pero, ¿qué había de todas aquellas promesas que le había hecho? Le había dicho que estaría a su lado si se quedaba embarazada. No confiaba en él y, además, estaba a punto de casarse con otra mujer.

Serena no podía dejar de llorar. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, le había parecido muy atractivo e irresistible. Cada vez que él sonreía, se sentí como una adolescente. Había cocinado para él y le había lavado las camisas a mano; y todo lo había hecho encantada.

Se había enamorado de él y su única preocupación había sido satisfacerlo. Ahora iba a tener un bebé, su bebé. Aquella noticia sería una bomba para Darien.

Él se comportaba con la confianza y seguridad de un hombre al que la vida le sonreía. El secuestro había sido el único inconveniente al que se había tenido que enfrentar. Aun así, Darien había sido secuestrado en una lujosa mansión de una isla paradisíaca, con toda clase de provisiones y una mujer con la que compartir la cama.

Sin embargo, su buena fortuna estaba a punto de terminar, pensó Serena con tristeza. Tenía que darle la noticia y no sería fácil. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía decirle a un hombre a punto de casarse con otra que esperaba un hijo suyo? Un bebé al que seguro que no deseaba.

Pero tenía que decírselo. Tenía que pensar en lo que era mejor para su hijo y para ella misma. Al fin y al cabo, aquel hijo lo habían concebido los dos.

**no manches ese idiota de dar la busca solo para seguirle ofreciendo ser su amante y ahora sere esta embarazada que pasara?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

ESTABA incómoda con el sobrio traje de chaqueta marrón que se había puesto, sentada en un elegante salón de la planta ejecutiva del Edificio Chiba. Tomó una revista de arquitectura de la mesa mientras esperaba y la abrió al azar. Se encontró con un sonriente primer plano de Darien. Rápidamente, cerró la revista y la dejó donde estaba.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -dijo la mujer que la había recibido y le entregó un teléfono inalámbrico-. El señor Chiba me pide que lo disculpe en su nombre. Está en una importante reunión y quiere hablar con usted.

Serena se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

-Estoy muy contento de que por fin hayas venido a verme. Comeremos juntos -dijo Darien al otro lado de la línea. Al fondo se oían voces masculinas.

-Pero... -comenzó a decir Serena.

-No puedo hablar ahora. Malachate te acompañará al lugar donde vamos a ir a comer. En una hora habré acabado y estaré contigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darien colgó. Habría sido mejor haberle avisado antes de ir a verlo, pensó Serena.

-Por aquí por favor -le indicó el guardaespaldas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Serena viajó como pasajera de una lujosa limusina. Pero no consiguió relajarse. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Adónde se dirigían? Por fin llegó a un exclusivo bloque de apartamentos y fue conducida hasta el ático. Imaginó que ese sería el lugar donde Darien vivía cuando estaba en Londres.

Ya en el salón, Serena descubrió que la decoración era impersonal y que no había libros ni fotografías; no había nada que indicara cuáles eran los gustos del propietario de la casa. Oyó voces y ruidos de cacerolas en la cocina, así que imaginó que allí sería donde iban a comer.

-Serena -oyó que la llamaban. Ella se giró y lo vio al otro lado del salón-. Tenemos que celebrar este momento histórico.

Darien llevaba un impecable traje gris que le sentaba de maravilla. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Serena sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Un segundo más tarde, se acordó de Rei y sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior.

-¿Qué momento histórico es el que tenemos que celebrar? -dijo Serena haciendo un es fuerzo por concentrarse en lo que tenía que decirle.

-Este apartamento es tuyo. Lo compré para ti al poco tiempo de que nos liberaran. Si no te gusta, podemos buscar otro.

-Si has comprado este apartamento para mí, has cometido un error. Un error muy caro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que quiero que estemos juntos. ¿Por qué te resistes? -preguntó Darien-. Por cierto, tienes aspecto de estar cansada.

-En eso tienes razón -admitió Serena-. Tengo algo que decirte. La única razón por la que he venido a verte...

-Espera. Hablaremos de ello mientras comemos -dijo Darien con suavidad.

-No puedo esperar -se detuvo unos segundos y decidió decírselo sin dar más rodeos-. Estoy embarazada.

Darien se quedó petrificado.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó él después de un largo silencio. El tono de su voz revelaba lo impresionado que estaba por la noticia.

-Sí, fui al médico ayer y me confirmó lo que sabía.

-¿Y pensabas decírmelo en la oficina?

-Ten en cuenta que no sé dónde vives cuando estás en Londres. No tenía otro sitio donde encontrarte. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? -dijo Serena y sacudió la cabeza-. Eso lo explica todo. Estoy embarazada de un hombre del que ignoro hasta el lugar donde vive.

-Y eso, ¿qué importa?

-Olvídalo. Eres un ser despreciable.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -preguntó Darien con su voz profunda, ignorando lo que le acaba de decir.

-Lo que tengas.

-Desde luego que no beberás nada que tenga alcohol -dijo él tajante.

No hacía ni diez segundos que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y se comportaba con total dominio de la situación.

-Veo que sabes mucho de embarazos.

-Lo que sabe todo el mundo -dijo Darien con su habitual falta de modestia.

-Pues espero que sea más de lo que sabes sobre los riesgos de dejar a una mujer embarazada.

-Los dos somos culpables de ello -afirmó él levantando una de las cejas.

-En Mos, yo confié totalmente en ti. Me hiciste muchas promesas. Me dijiste queestarías conmigo si algo salía mal... -dijo Serena y se detuvo para buscar las palabras adecuadas-, pero no creo que vayas a cumplir tus promesas.

-No estás acostumbrada a confiar en los hombres. Yo soy diferente y cumplo mi palabra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Serena enfadada.

-Tienes que darme una oportunidad. Vamos a tranquilizarnos y dejar esta estúpida discusión.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no olvides que tú has sido el hombre que más daño me ha hecho -dijo Serena dispuesta a enfrentarse a él-. Este embarazo estropea los planes que tenía hechos para mi futuro.

Darien no dijo nada. Aquel embarazo también afectaba a su futuro, a sus negocios y, por supuesto, a su familia. El acuerdo con los Hino quedaría roto y sería el comienzo de una dura batalla. Los accionistas se pondrían nerviosos y eso afectaría al precio de las acciones y, por tanto, a sus empresas. Se vería obligado a despedir a parte de sus empleados y a trabajar muy duro.

Serena miró por la ventana tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y se esforzaba en mantener la calma. El médico la había advertido de los cambios de humor que experimentaría como consecuencia de su estado. Desde luego no recordaba haber llorado tanto como en los últimos días. Sentía que no hacía nada bien. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacer que Darien se sintiera culpable? Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer adulta y tenía que ser consecuente con sus actos y asumir su responsabilidad.

De pronto, apareció en el salón un sirviente a la espera de recibir instrucciones.

Darien le dijo algo y enseguida les sirvió un brandy a él y un refresco a ella.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener personas a su alrededor dispuestas a hacer lo que les ordenase, y a no hacer nada por sí mismo, pensó Serena. Ahora entendía por qué se había sorprendido tanto al verla cocinar en la isla.

-Estás enfadada conmigo por el embarazo. Te entiendo -dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero saber qué piensas de este bebé. Sé que es difícil para ti tomar una decisión, pero hay que hacerlo. Tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Todavía no había tenido tiempo para asumir que estaba embarazada y que iba a tener un bebé. Se sentía culpable de no poder ofrecer un padre a aquella criatura. Además, dudaba de su capacidad para ser una buena madre. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir todo aquello delante de Darien.

-No voy a abortar.

-No es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo. Es mi hijo también. Para mí, la familia es lo primero, así me lo inculcaron. Este niño es parte de la próxima generación de los Chiba. Si hubieras querido deshacerte de él, habría tenido que hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-No te creo -dijo Serena con tristeza.

-Si quisiera desentenderme de este niño, te daría una importante ayuda económica para que nada os faltara. Pero no podría vivir ignorando a mi hijo. Necesito ser parte de su vida. Al fin y al cabo es sangre de mi sangre. Mi abuelo fue un ejemplo para mí cuando mis padres murieron.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando murieron, Artemis estaba a punto de retirarse de los negocios y casarse con una mujer mucho más joven que él. Yo tenía once años. Pero Artemis se sacrificó y se mantuvo al frente del Imperio Chiba para mantener mi legado. Aunque estaba muy enamorado, rompió con aquella mujer a la que no le gustaban los niños.

-No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, Darien -dijo Serena llorando.

-No lo hago por ti, sino por nuestro hijo -dijo Darien-. Somos adultos y podemos buscar una solución. Me aseguraré que el niño se críe en un ambiente estable.

-No me hables como si fuera la última persona capaz de educar a un niño -protestó Serena.

-No te enfades, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Pero no podemos negar que lo mejor para este niño es que viva con sus padres y que éstos estén casados.

Serena estaba contrariada. Se sentía cansada y se sentó en el sofá.

-Repite eso. ¿Casados?

-Obviamente tendremos que casarnos –dijo mirándola con sus brillantes ojos zafiros.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por nuestro hijo, pero no estoy tan loca como para casarme con un hombre como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Darien, molesto.

-Aunque te vas a casar con otra mujer, has sido capaz de serle infiel y de acostarte conmigo: por si eso fuera poco, me has pedido que fuera tu amante. ¡No creo que fueras un buen marido!

-Seré un padre y un marido perfecto.

-Déjalo estar. ¡No serás mi marido! -exclamó Serena y levantó la barbilla.

Apareció de nuevo el sirviente y anunció que la comida estaba servida.

-No tengo hambre -dijo Serena tajante.

-Pero seguro que el bebé sí, así que harás un esfuerzo por comer algo.

-Está bien -cedió ella tras unos segundos de duda.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde la mesa estaba puesta con una bonita y delicada vajilla. Pero Serena apenas pudo reparar en ello. Estaba sorprendida de que Darien estuviera dispuesto a romper su compromiso para darle su apellido al niño. Tal y como le había prometido en la isla, estaba dispuesto a hacerse responsable del embarazo.

-No deberías juzgar mi relación con Rei -dijo Darien mientras comían-. No conoces los acuerdos que tengo con ella ni tienes por qué conocerlos. Es un asunto privado entre ella y yo.

-Es una manera de reconocer que no eres capaz de ser fiel a nadie y que no tienes la menor intención de cambiar.

Darien se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente.

-Te he pedido que te cases conmigo. Deja ya de hacerme reproches -dijo él, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara-. Por lo que a mí respecta, haré todo lo posible para que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

-¿Por el bien de nuestro hijo?

-Por el de todos.

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-Mucho.

Aquello sorprendió a Serena. Le gustaban los niños. Eso quería decir que pensaba tener hijos con Rei Hino. ¿Estaría enamorado de Rei? No siempre el amor y la fidelidad tenían que ir juntos. Había personas para las que la fidelidad no era lo más importante. Sin embargo, sí que lo era para ella. Quizás estaba tan enamorada de él, que no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con otras mujeres.

-Dime en qué estás pensando -dijo Darien observándola. Estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, con una copa de vino entre las manos. Era un hombre inteligente, educado y sofisticado. Además de muy guapo.

-No creo que funcione. Somos muy distintos. Estamos todo el día discutiendo.

-Así será mejor. Además, no olvides que nos va muy bien en la cama, pethi mou -dijo Darien con una pícara sonrisa.

-Eso no es suficiente para que funcione -dijo Serena apesadumbrada.

Aunque estaba enamorada de él, no estaba dispuesta a casarse. Lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que se sacrificara por ella y dejara a Rei, con la que tenía mucho más en común. Definitivamente sería más feliz con Rei. Se conformaría con que la ayudara económicamente a sacar a su hijo adelante.

Después de todo, Rei no tenía culpa de lo que había pasado. Recordó lo mal que lo había pasado cuando descubrió que Haruca le había sido infiel con Mina y no deseaba que otra mujer pasara por lo mismo por culpa suya.

-No estás siendo sincera conmigo -dijo Darien, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Estás enamorada del novio de tu hermana y, ahora que tienen problemas, confías en que vuelva contigo.

-¡Eso es una tontería! -le dijo Serena, furiosa. Echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. De repente, se sintió mareada y se desmayó.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue la voz de Darien.

-Quédate tumbada -dijo él al ver que Serena recobraba el conocimiento.

Ella se sentía mal y se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Oyó a Darien hablando por teléfono. Después, la tomó suavemente en sus brazos y la dejó sobre una cama. Serena intentó incorporarse.

-Estoy mejor.

-No, no lo estás -dijo Darien impidiendo que se levantara-. Es culpa mía. No debí discutir contigo.

-Es normal que una mujer embarazada sufra mareos -murmuró Serena-. No hay que darle mayor importancia.

-De todas formas, quédate tranquila hasta que llegue el médico.

-¿Has llamado a un médico? -preguntó Serena y Darien asintió con la cabeza-.-No tenías que haberlo hecho.

Poco después, llegó el médico. Tras examinarla, le dijo que estaba agotada y que necesitaba descansar. Darien estaba muy preocupado y obligó a Serena a quedarse en la cama.

-Quiero que sepas que no he cambiado de opinión, pethi mou -dijo una vez se quedaron a solas-. Quiero casarme contigo y cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo. Es la mejor opción para todos.

-Tengo mucho sueño y no puedo pensar con claridad -dijo y desvió la mirada-. No creí que fueras a cumplir tus promesas. Además hoy en día no es necesario casarse para criar a un hijo.

-Para los Chiba, sí lo es -dijo Darien y dejó la habitación.

Serena estuvo durmiendo durante horas y, cuando se despertó, se sentía relajada.

De pronto, Darien entró en el dormitorio.

-Es para ti -dijo entregándole el teléfono-. Son tus padres, que quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Mis padres? -preguntó sorprendida, pero él se dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta.

-Serena -comenzó a decir su madre-. Tu padre y yo no podíamos esperar ni un minuto más para hablar contigo. Mientras dormías, Darien nos ha llamado y nos ha estado explicando...

-¿Que ha hecho qué? -la interrumpió Serena.

-Está muy preocupado por ti y tiene unas ganas enormes de conocernos.

-¿De verdad ha dicho eso?

-Tengo que decirte que nos ha impresionado -dijo Ikuko-. Sé que es muy guapo y muy atento. Además es un hombre rico y eso siempre es importante, aunque tú no lo creas.

-Dice que correrá con los gastos de la boda -intervino su padre.

-Es muy generoso por su parte -dijo su madre entusiasmada-. En circunstancias normales, debería estar enfadada por lo de tu embarazo, pero...

-¿Os lo ha dicho Darien?

-... pronto estarás casada.

-¿Quién os ha dicho que nos vamos a casar?

-Darien nos ha pedido que fuéramos preparando la lista de invitados. Que invitáramos a cuantas personas quisiéramos -dijo Ikuko-. Ya he llamado a media familia para darles la noticia. Quizás una gran boda en la familia haga reaccionar a Haruca y decida seguir el ejemplo.

-Es un alivio que Haruca y Mina se hayan reconciliado -intervino de nuevo su padre-. Mina podrá ser tu dama de honor.

-No sé si será una buena idea -dijo Ikuko-. Mina está deseando ser ella la que se case.

Serena trató de poner fin a aquella llamada y por fin lo consiguió no sin antes prometerles que llamaría más tarde.

No podía creer lo que había hecho Darien sin consultarla. Estaba usando a sus padres para presionarla y conseguir que se casara con él. Su madre incluso había comenzado a avisar a la familia de que su hija mayor se casaba.

Serena se levantó y encontró a Darien en el vestidor, hablando por teléfono en griego. Ella le dirigió una mirada desafiante y él colgó.

-¿Cómo has podido contarle todo a mis padres?

-Algún día te darás cuenta de que he hecho lo mejor y me lo agradecerás.

-Te gusta salirte con la tuya.

-Eso es cierto -admitió Darien triunfante.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo les diré a mis padres que no me quiero casar contigo? Especialmente ahora que saben que estoy esperando un hijo -le increpó-. No puedo creer que hayas llamado a mi familia para decirles que nos casamos cuando no es así. No tenías derecho a hacerlo. Además, está Rei.

-Deja que yo me preocupe de Rei.

-No estoy dispuesta a dejar que otra mujer sufra tanto como yo he sufrido por lo que me hizo Haruca.

-El bebé es lo primero -dijo tomándola por los hombros-. Preocúpate sólo de eso. Deja de ser tan dura contigo misma, pethi mou. ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo por algo que ya no podemos evitar? He hablado con tus padres porque quiero que nos casemos enseguida. No veo por qué hay que guardar en secreto nuestra boda, ahora que vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo.

Serena desvió la mirada. Era evidente que estaba tratando de convencerla de que su futuro comenzaba por celebrar aquel matrimonio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. En el fondo, deseaba casarse con él.

-Pero, ¿y si te arrepientes?

-Eso nunca -dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos-. Quiero formar parte de tu vida y de la de nuestro hijo.

-Pero tendrás que serme fiel -dijo Serena acariciando su espalda-. No admito excusas. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción? -preguntó Darien, divertido-. Bueno, respóndeme, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

«Hoy mismo si fuera posible», pensó Serena. Pero en lugar de decir aquellas palabras, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

**jajaja vaya habia pensado que Darien era un imbecil redomado pero retiro la mitad de lo dicho bueno admenos se va a responsabilizar de la craitura aver que sale de todo esto...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

POR fin llegó el día de su boda y Serena se sentía más feliz que nunca. Se colocó una tiara de diamantes en la cabeza y se miró al espejo. Llevaba un corpiño color verde esmeralda, con los hombros al descubierto y una vaporosa falda color marfil que resaltaba su estilizada figura. Había elegido el color verde porque era el favorito de Darien.

Desde que había aceptado casarse con él dos semanas atrás, su vida había dado un gran cambio. Apenas había visto a Darien en aquel tiempo y, la única vez que lo había hecho, habían estado acompañados. Él había tenido que viajar a Grecia y después a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo. Dos de sus empleados se habían encargado de organizar cada detalle de la boda y, por supuesto, en ello había participado Ikuko Tsukino.

Animada por Darien, Serena había dejado su trabajo en Limusinas Imperial y se había mudado al nuevo apartamento en compañía de sus padres. Darien había insistido en que así lo hicieran para evitar que la prensa los molestase y echara a perder su gran día.

-¿Crees que les gustarás a los amigos de Darien? -preguntó Mina.

-Eso espero -contestó Serena.

-Desde luego, su abuelo no parece estar muy contento con esta boda. No se ha molestado en venir a conocerte antes de la boda.

Serena se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Con que venga hoy me basta.

-Me temo que tu vida en Grecia no va a ser fácil -dijo Mina-. Darien viaja mucho y, con lo guapo que es, te preocupará tenerlo alejado de tu lado tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? -preguntó Serena. Empezaba a estar molesta con los comentarios de su hermana.

-Muchas mujeres harían cualquier cosa por irse a la cama con un hombre tan atractivo como Darien. Sería estúpido que no aprovechara alguna ocasión. Además, tu estás embarazada y eso no resulta sexy a muchos hombres.

En ese momento, apareció Ikuko Tsukino para avisar que habían llegado los coches para recoger a las damas de honor. Se sintió aliviada por la interrupción.

Una vez se quedó a solas en la habitación, Serena se miró la cintura. ¿De verdad Darien dejaría de encontrarla sexy?

El teléfono sonó y Serena corrió a contestarlo.

-¿Te está volviendo loca tu hermana? -preguntó Darien.

-No te contestaré a esa pregunta -dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Ya te dije que no me parecía una buena idea que Mina fuera tu dama de honor. Nada más conocerla me di cuenta de lo celosa que estaba por no ser ella el centro de atención.

-No seas así. Mina no pasa por un buen momento.

-Antes de que se me olvide, tengo que advertirte de una cosa. Hay muchos periodistas a la puerta de la iglesia. Malachate ha reforzado la seguridad para impedir que te molesten.

-Pero, ¿por qué están tan interesados en nuestra boda? ¿Tan importante eres?

-Sospecho que tienen curiosidad por ver la belleza de la mujer con la que me caso -contestó Darien galante.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Serena seguía sonriendo cuando se subió al coche con su orgulloso padre. Aunque Darien le había advertido de la presencia de la prensa, Serena se sorprendió al ver el gran número de reporteros que se habían concentrado en los alrededores de la iglesia.

-Mira, también hay cámaras de televisión -le indicó su padre, que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Por fin, el coche se detuvo. Se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a dispararse los flashes de las cámaras. Malachate la protegió con su corpulencia hasta que entraron en la iglesia. Una vez allí dentro, trató de tranquilizarse. Estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba e iba a ser un día fantástico.

Al pie del altar, Darien la esperaba con un impecable chaqué de color gris. Estaba muy guapo. Durante la ceremonia, cada uno pronunció sus votos matrimoniales con voz clara y segura.

-Ahora eres una Chiba y tienes que aprender a arreglártelas con los paparazzi -le susurró Darien antes de salir de la iglesia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ignóralos. No importa lo que te pregunten. No les hagas caso y mucho menos les contestes.

-En otras palabras, como si no estuvieran.

-Eso es. La prensa es muy cruel -dijo Darien tomándola por la cintura-. Estás advertida, yineko mou.

Salieron a la escalinata de la iglesia. Las cámaras comenzaron a dispararse a la vez que les hacían preguntas a gritos en varios idiomas.

-Te secuestraron con Darien y has sabido sacar provecho, ¿verdad?

-Serena, ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?

-¿Estás segura de que el niño no es de Andrew Furuhata?

Al escuchar aquella última pregunta, Darien la soltó y se lanzó sobre el hombre que la había hecho. Malachate llevó a Serena en volandas hasta la limusina y regresó junto a Darien para evitar una pelea.

Serena se sentía humillada y no dejaba de temblar. Su embarazo había dejado de ser un secreto. La prensa sabía que esperaba un hijo de Darien y ahora lo sabría todo el mundo. ¿Cómo se habrían enterado? Su intimidad había quedado al descubierto.

Darien se metió en el coche.

-No estoy dispuesto a permitir que nos estropeen el día.

-Esto es una pesadilla -murmuró Serena.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, le he dado su merecido a ese bastardo -dijo Darien.

Aquello no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Le acababa de advertir sobre lo que tenía que hacer cuando tuviera a la prensa alrededor y él mismo no lo había cumplido. Ahora todo el mundo pensaría que se había quedado embarazada de Darien intencionadamente para hacer que se casara con ella.

-¿Cómo saben tantas cosas?

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que no se enteraran de algunos detalles del secuestro, pero por lo que se ve no ha funcionado -contestó Darien y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Serena no entendía por qué tanto interés en evitar el tema del secuestro. Estaba preocupada por algunos comentarios que había oído.

-¿Cómo han sabido que estaba embarazada? ¿O que tuve una cita con Andrew Furuhata? Nadie en el trabajo se enteró de eso.

-Sólo una mujer podría revelar esos detalles y estropearnos el día. Seguramente los periódicos de mañana hablarán sobre nosotros. Pero hoy -dijo rodeándola con su brazo-, tenemos que celebrar nuestra boda.

-Ahora todo el mundo sabe que estoy embarazada.

-A la gente le gusta cotillear. Así no se aburrirán y tendrán algo de lo que hablar.

-Prefiero el aburrimiento que la humillación.

-¿Acaso te sientes humillada por estar esperando un hijo mío? -preguntó Darien y acarició su vientre.

-No, no quiero decir eso. Pero no me gusta que piensen que soy una mujer fácil y que me acosté contigo nada más conocerte.

Darien la miró intensamente. Se le veía seguro de sí mismo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido el primer hombre con el que te has acostado.

Serena se puso colorada.

-Yo también. Pero son cosas íntimas que uno no va contando por ahí.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. Serena se apoyó en él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El contacto con su cuerpo y el familiar olor de su piel la tranquilizó.

Darien acarició el cabello de Serena y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-Te deseo, pethi mou -susurró Darien.

Llegaron al hotel donde iba a celebrarse el banquete. La puerta del coche se abrió y al otro lado apareció Malachate, que sonrió al ver a la pareja abrazada.

Serena nunca había conocido a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo. Después de los saludos y las presentaciones, se sentó con Darien en una mesa y entonces se percató de que todavía no había visto a Artemis Chiba.

-¿Dónde está tu abuelo? -preguntó Serena-. ¿Se sentará en nuestra mesa?

-No ha venido -dijo Darien son tono severo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se encuentra bien?

-Ha preferido no venir.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -preguntó Serena entristecida-. Siento que no haya podido estar aquí contigo.

Serena se quedó pálida. Con su ausencia, Artemis Chiba daba a entender que no aprobaba aquella boda. Se sintió dolida. Sabía que Darien quería mucho a su abuelo.

El corazón se le encogió. Aquello no era un buen comienzo para su matrimonio. Más tarde, después del banquete, Darien la llevó al centro de la pista de baile.

-No te preocupes por Artemis -dijo Darien como si hubiese leído su pensamiento-. Es una persona mayor, además de muy cabezota. Con el tiempo se le pasará.

-Él prefería que te hubieras casado con Rei, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena.

-No es tan fácil. Un compromiso es algo muy serio, especialmente en Grecia.

Cuando rompí el mío con Rei, Artemis se llevó un gran disgusto.

-Y seguro que me culpa a mí de ello.

-No había otra solución, seamos realistas. Toda decisión conlleva unas consecuencias.

Serena estaba contrariada. No quería hablar de las consecuencias de la ruptura del compromiso de Darien con Rei. Quizás, él estuviera enamorado todavía de aquella mujer.

-Espero que la decisión haya sido la correcta y que dentro de un año no te arrepientas.

-Dentro de un año, tendré a mi hijo en brazos. Nunca me arrepiento de nada y nunca lo haré. No busques problemas donde no los hay.

Era un buen consejo, pero difícil de seguir. Si al menos él la amase, todo sería más fácil. Había cumplido su promesa y se había casado con ella. Había roto su compromiso con la mujer con la que iba a casarse y ahora su abuelo estaba enfadado con él.

Parecía que él único que estaba pagando por las consecuencias de su decisión era él. Serena no quería que el hecho de haberse convertido en su esposa fuera causa de sufrimiento para Darien. Lo amaba.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Darien le anunció que debían irse. Serena subió a la habitación del hotel para, cambiarse. Estaba emocionada preguntándose dónde la llevaría de luna de miel. Se puso un traje de chaqueta azul y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Haruca.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -le preguntó él.

-Está bien, pero apenas tengo tiempo.

-No sé si has notado que Mina está muy triste. Todo es culpa mía. No me he portado bien con ella -le confesó-. Cuanto más me decía que nos casáramos, más me asustaba. Pero he decidido que ya es momento de hacerla feliz. Le he comprado un anillo.

-¡Qué alegría, Haruca! -dijo Serena con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos-. Asegúrate de que preparas bien la ocasión. Ya sabes que le gusta que todo sea perfecto. Llévatela a cenar -Serena lo abrazó.- Y prométeme una cosa. Dile que la quieres. Ahora tengo que bajar.

Al final del pasillo, se encontraron con Darien. Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó Darien a su esposa.

Una vez en el coche, Serena bostezó. El día había sido muy largo.

-Estoy muy cansada -murmuró.

-Cierra los ojos y duerme.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Vamos a pasar la noche a mi casa de campo. Mañana volaremos a Grecia.

-Ha sido una boda preciosa.

Serena acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien y se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación elegantemente decorada. Miró su reloj y comprobó que eran casi las once de la noche.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Decidió arreglarse un poco. Se dio una ducha y se puso un provocativo camisón de seda azul.

Encontró a Darien en la biblioteca mirando fijamente el fuego, con una copa de brandy entre las manos. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba desabrochado el cuello de la camisa.

-Darien -lo llamó suavemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te has levantado?

-Es nuestra noche de bodas y ...

-Theos mou, ¿me estás haciendo alguna proposición? -preguntó Darien bajando la mirada y fijándola en los pechos de Serena, que se adivinaban bajo la seda.

-Por supuesto -dijo ella y respiró profundamente. Su cuerpo se estaba preparando para recibirlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sus rosados pezones se habían erizado.

-No tienes por qué sentirte obligada a acostarte conmigo -dijo Darien levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Serena sorprendida.

-No hace falta que te entregues a mí sólo porque me he casado contigo -dijo él y de un trago se bebió el brandy-. No estoy tan desesperado.

Serena lo miró incrédula y sintió un escalofrío.

-Estás borracho. Por eso me dices estas tonterías.

-Esta tarde te vi con Haruca. Estabas llorando y vi cómo lo abrazabas.

-No lloraba por él.

-¡No me mientas! -exclamó mirándola con desprecio.

-No es lo que piensas. Haruca me estaba diciendo que le va a pedir a Mina que se case con él. Además, estoy muy sensible y lloro por cualquier cosa. El médico me ha dicho que es normal en mi estado.

-¿No pretenderás que me crea que por eso os estabais abrazando en un lugar apartado?

-¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora para decirme esto?

-Déjame pensar. ¿Cuántas razones necesitas? ¿Te parecen suficientes quinientas razones, una por cada invitado? -murmuró Darien arrastrando las palabras-. No me parecía el lugar adecuado para hablar de tu amor por Haruca, tal y como me confesaste en Mos.

Serena se sonrojó al oír las últimas palabras. En la isla, le había dicho que amaba a Haruca por orgullo para evitar que se diera cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de él. No le quedaba más opción que ser franca con él y explicarle aquel malentendido con absoluta sinceridad.

-Lo que te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia Haruca no era del todo cierto. Lo dije para que no pensaras que me sentía atraída por ti. Puede que no me creas, pero en aquel momento me pareció una buena idea -reconoció Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te creo -dijo Darien sin dudarlo.

Serena parpadeó. Había evitado contarle toda la verdad y él se había dado cuenta.

No quería reconocer que al principio de su relación estaba convencida de que todavía amaba a Haruca.

-Está bien. Te seré franca.

-O sea, que lo que me acabas de decir no es cierto, ¿no?

-La verdad es que, después de romper con Haruca, creí que seguía enamorada de él porque no me permití conocer a nadie más.

-¿Eso es todo?

Serena asintió con la cabeza y estudió su expresión. Lo último que quería era que Darien pensara que seguí enamorada de otro hombre.

-Me crees, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena con curiosidad-. Deseo que funcione nuestro matrimonio.

-Te creo -dijo Darien por fin.

De pronto, Serena se percató de que estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones.

Parecía que le estaba suplicando que subiera a la habitación y le hiciera el amor. Así que decidió regresar al dormitorio. Su mente pensaba con rapidez. Estaba furiosa. Aquel era el mismo hombre que apenas le había quitado las manos de encima en la isla y que ahora se estaba haciendo de rogar. ¿Por qué la ignoraba? Quizás fuera por culpa del embarazo. Aunque todavía no se le notaba, quizás él la encontraba menos atractiva. O quizás pensaba que no podían hacer el amor para no perjudicar al bebé. ¿Quién sabe que ideas se le estaban pasando por la cabeza?

Serena se metió en la cama. Darien parecía no tener intención de dormir con ella.

Estaba a punto de pagar la luz cuando él entró y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Voy a darme una ducha -anunció-. En cinco minutos vuelvo, pethi mou.

Serena se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en subir. ¿Llegaría a entender a Darien Chiba alguna vez? Darien regresó a la habitación, todavía mojado.

-Confío en que ahora no te dormirás -susurró.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Pensé que no ibas a dormir conmigo -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo último en lo que pienso ahora es en dormir, yineka mou -dijo él y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -sonrió Serena.

El primer beso la hizo estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser. El sabor de su boca la hizo jadear. Darien la atrajo hacia sí y pudo sentir su erección. Él recorrió con sus labios la suave piel de su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Jugueteó con sus pezones hasta que los hizo endurecerse.

-Es hora de que dejes de ser tímida y aprendas a darme lo que me gusta -dijo Darien y la guió hasta el centro de su excitación.

Serena acarició su pene y se estremeció. El olor de su piel era un gran afrodisíaco para ella. Estaba deseando satisfacerlo. Darien la besó apasionadamente. Buscó entre sus muslos y palpó su húmedo calor. Ella se arqueó y levantó las caderas. Su cuerpo ardía en deseos de entregarse al placer.

-Darien...

Con destreza, Darien se puso sobre ella y la penetró. Lo deseaba desesperadamente y se entregó al ritmo que marcaban sus embestidas. El placer que experimentó fue en aumento hasta que se hizo incontrolable. Se sentía llena de felicidad y de amor. Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cuello.

-Espero haberte satisfecho, yineka mou -susurró Darien y se quedó fijamente observándola.

-No hay nadie con quien te pueda comparar. Todo en ti es maravilloso.

-Nunca podrás compararme con nadie en la cama. ¿Te molesta eso? Serena se sentía feliz abrazada a él.

-No, ¿por qué? -preguntó Serena inocentemente-. De hecho, estoy segura de que acabaré enamorándome locamente de ti.

Darien se puso serio y la miró con ojos brillantes.

-No es necesario que haya amor para que el sexo sea bueno. Lo descubrí cuando era un adolescente. La chica con la que salía invitó a su mejor amiga a compartir la cama con nosotros.

Serena se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensó que me podía aburrir de ella y decidió sorprenderme. Fue muy clara. No pretendía enamorarse de mí, tan sólo disfrutar de nuestra relación. Tampoco espero que tú lo hagas.

Luego, cuando Darien se hubo dormido, Serena siguió pensando en aquellas palabras. Se sentía herida. No estaba dispuesta' a confesarle lo mucho que lo quería. Aunque se había casado con ella, era evidente que había levantado una barrera emocional entre ellos. Había hablado con gran frialdad y aquello la molestaba.

Por la mañana cuando se despertó estaba sola en la cama. A su lado, sobre una almohada, había una rosa blanca y una caja de una conocida joyería. Corrió las cortinas y abrió el paquete. Dentro encontró un collar de perlas. Se lo puso alrededor del cuello y descubrió que tenía un colgante en forma de flor compuesto por diamantes.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Serena sorprendida.

Se vistió con un albornoz que encontró en el baño y salió de la habitación en busca de Darien. Aunque viviera mil años, no conseguiría llegar a comprenderlo, se dijo. Tan pronto le decía que no pretendía que se enamorara de ella, como le regalaba un fabuloso collar de diamantes y perlas. Bajó descalza, sin apenas hacer ruido. Oyó a Darien hablar por teléfono en griego desde el despacho que había contiguo a la biblioteca.

-Rei -le oyó decir.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Trató de escuchar lo que decía, pero no pudo comprender nada de lo que hablaba. Lo único que percibió fue la preocupación de Darien.

¡Qué ciega había estado! Durante todo aquel tiempo, no había dado importancia a la ruptura del compromiso de Darien y Rei. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido por celos y se sentía dolida. Siempre había confiado en que Darien no sentía nada por aquella mujer, pero ahora comprobaba que la quería y que seguía en contacto con ella.

Eso explicaba que Darien no pretendiera que su esposa lo amase. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía que no podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

**wow eso si que es un gran matrimonio y ahora Darien sigue teniendo contacto con Rei sera?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

ELEGANTEMENTE vestida con un vestido corto de flores, Serena bajó a desayunar.

-Gracias por el collar de perlas -dijo con corrección y se sentó a la mesa.

-Creo que será una buena idea que hoy no leas los periódicos.

Serena no era muy aficionada a leerlos, pero aquel comentario despertó su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira, la prensa siempre dice muchas mentiras sobre mí. Yo estoy acostumbrado a que inventen cosas y no me importa -dijo Darien con rostro de preocupación-. Pero tú no tienes experiencia y sé que te vas a enfadar.

-¿Dónde están los periódicos? -dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

-Serena...

-No me digas lo que debo o no leer. No me trates como si fuera estúpida.

-Está bien. Pero deja que antes te diga algo sobre el secuestro -Darien se detuvo buscando las palabras, antes de continuar-. Un miembro de mi familia estaba metido en ese asunto.

-¿Es una broma?

Darien la hablo sobre Zafiro Shiels y le dijo que era uno de los hombres que había muerto en el accidente del helicóptero junto a Andrew Furuhata.

-Yo confiaba en que las personas podían cambiar. Me equivoqué. Zafiro aprovechó que sabía mis movimientos para organizar el secuestro y conseguir dinero de Artemis. Él estaba conmigo la primera vez que te vi.

-Entonces, debió de ser él quien se ocupó de contratarme para que fuera tu chofer ese fin de semana –dijo Serena.

-Sí, él sabía que yo estaba dispuesto a ignorar los consejos de mis guardaespaldas para conocerte. De esa manera, el secuestro era más fácil.

-Así que tu primo fue el responsable de todo –Serena hizo una pausa-. Y ahora me cuentas esto porque los periódicos hablan sobre ello ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que Zafiro lo había organizado?

-La primera vez que hablé con mi abuelo por teléfono nada más dejar la isla.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Serena. Por segundos, su enfado iba en aumento-. Pasamos una semana juntos en aquella isla y no consideraste oportuno decírmelo, ¿no?

-Era un asunto de familia –dijo Darien con cautela-. Al morir Zafiro, mi abuelo pensó que aquel era dolor suficiente para su familia y decidimos no dar publicidad al asunto para evitar que su esposa e hijas sufrieran más.

Serena apenas podía escuchar. Su cabeza pensaba muy deprisa.

-¿Le contaste algo de esto a Rei?

-Sí.

Serena dejó escapar una amarga carcajada.

-Eso lo explica todo. Aunque estuve secuestrada contigo, para ti yo sólo era la estúpida a la que tenías que seducir para entretenerte –dijo Serena enojada.

-Estás equivocada. Nunca pensé eso de ti.

-Pues no lo parece. Después de todas las veces que me acusaste de estar relacionada con los secuestradores, ahora resulta que era tu primo el que estaba detrás de todo.

-Sé que no fui justo.

-¡Y nunca me has pedido perdón por ello! ¿Dónde están esos periódicos?

-En la biblioteca –dijo Darien con expresión seria-. Creo que es mi obligación protegerte de cualquier cosa que pueda molestarte.

-Entonces, ¡piérdete!

En la biblioteca, Serena se sentó a leer los periódicos. Estaba sorprendida de que su propia familia fuera foco de atención también. Uno de los vecinos de sus padres, sin revelar su identidad, había hecho crueles comentarios sobre Ikuko Tsukino. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas al pensar en el disgusto que se llevaría su madre al ver aquellos artículos. Incluso se decía que Mina era madre soltera en un tono hiriente. Definían a Serena como una mujer ambiciosa que había aceptado un trabajo de chofer para conocer a un hombre rico y conseguir casarse con él.

Además, se hacían retorcidas suposiciones sobre lo que había ocurrido en la isla. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. Pero cuando pasó la página, se sintió todavía peor. Había un amplio reportaje sobre Darien y las numerosas mujeres con las que había estado.

-Deja de leer toda esa basura –dijo Darien, que se había colocado detrás de ella.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver una foto de Darien tomada durante la boda, en la que estaba peleando. El pie de foto decía: "esta imagen revela el verdadero estado de ánimo de Darien en el día en que se casaba con su novia embarazada". A continuación, se recogía un comentario supuestamente de Rei Hino en el que decía que "es un hombre de palabra que se ha visto atrapado por las circunstancias".

-¿Por eso te llamo Rei? –inquirió Serena de sopetón. Se sentía dolida y humillada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él con rostro severo.

-Te oí hablar con ella por teléfono esta mañana.

-Es imposible, no he hablado con ella hoy.

-Te oí decir su nombre.

La expresión de Darien se suavizó.

-Estaba hablando con la hija mayor de Zafiro. Se llama Reika. Rei y Reika. Quizá no me escuchaste bien –dijo Darien.

Serena se puso colorada. La diferencia entre los dos nombres era apenas perceptible. Había sido una estúpida, pero a la vez se alegraba de su error.

-Sí, es evidente que no te entendí bien –admitió Serena-. Lo siento.

-La esposa y las hijas de Zafiro se acababan de enterar de que su padre era responsable del secuestro. Estaban muy tristes y querían decirme cuánto lo sentían.

-Espero que les hayas dicho que ellas no han tenido culpa alguna por lo ha pasado.

-Sí, se lo he dicho –dijo Darien-. ¿Qué te parece si ahora acabamos de desayunar?

-No tengo hambre. Tengo que llamar a mamá y a Mina.

-Más tarde. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa para ir al aeropuerto.

-Me siento muy mal por ellas. Cuando vean lo que se ha publicado...

-No es culpa tuya –dijo Darien poniéndose la mano sobre su boca-. Tú no has hecho nada para que los periódicos digan todas esas cosas. Ignóralos.

De camino al aeropuerto, Serena recordó aquella conversación.

-Dijiste que no habías hablado con Rei hoy. ¿Qué quiere eso decir? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

-Ayer -reconoció Darien entrecerrando los ojos-. Me llamó antes de nuestra boda.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar. Pero necesito saber qué te dijo -dijo

Serena en un arrebato de honestidad.

-Me pidió que no me casara contigo. Pero dejemos esta conversación –dijo Darien.

Su rostro estaba tenso. Serena miró por la ventanilla del coche. Así que Rei le había pedido que regresara a casa con ella. Y ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, había sido su prometida. Serena era la tercera en discordia. Darien se había casado con ella sólo porque estaba embarazada de su hijo. «Un hombre de palabra que se ha visto atrapado por las circunstancias». ¿Cuáles serían los verdaderos sentimientos de Darien?

Él tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Ahora tú eres mi esposa. Deja ya de pensar en el pasado.

-No puedo. Tan pronto siento lástima por tu ex novia como por mí misma.

-Me temo que ha sido ella la que le ha contado a la prensa lo de Zafiro y el secuestro. También les habrá hablado del embarazo. Sólo Rei sabía el daño que con ello podía causar.

Si Darien había tratado de tranquilizarla con aquellas palabras, lo había conseguido. Serena dejó de sentirse culpable. ¿Habría hablado Rei con la prensa para estropearles el día de su boda?

Serena suspiró. Se detuvo a analizar todo lo que Darien le acababa de revelar.

Parecía que le había dicho a Rei la verdad: que tenía que casarse con ella porque estaba embarazada y no porque estuviera enamorado.

-Tenemos toda la vida por delante, yineka mou -dijo dirigiéndole una intensa mirada-. Y lo que es más importante, a nuestro hijo.

-¿De verdad deseas a este niño?

-Por supuesto. Y no me importa si es niño o niña -dijo con una sonrisa irresistible.

Aquello confortó a Serena. Ella tampoco tenía preferencia por que fuera niño o niña. Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en el bebé: primero las preocupaciones sobre si estaba embarazada o no y, luego, cuando se confirmó el embarazo, la tensión por la boda. Se había sentido culpable de que Darien hubiera decidido casarse con ella a pesar de que no la amara.

Darien recibió un par de llamadas telefónicas nada más aterrizar con su avión privado en Atenas.

-Vamos a mi casa. Te la enseñaré y después me pasaré por la oficina, yineka mou -dijo Darien una vez estuvieron en la limusina.

-Muy bien -dijo Serena. En el fondo estaba asustada de quedarse a solas en una casa extraña en un país al que acababa de llegar.

-Como habrás podido imaginar, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para la luna de miel.

-Tampoco hablamos nunca de hacer un viaje -dijo Serena, tratando de disimular su decepción. Se sintió como una estúpida por haber imaginado que Darien le dedicaría unos días a ella antes de volver al trabajo.

-Te prometo que te llevaré a algún sitio especial tan pronto como pueda -dijo Darien sin poder dejar de mirarla-. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

-Sí...

Después de unos segundos, Darien la abrazó con ternura. Serena sintió que se derretía. Aun así, estaba convencida de que, si se hubiera casado con Rei, sí hubiera encontrado tiempo para la luna de miel. Trató de ignorar aquellos pensamientos.

La gran mansión al borde del mar dejó a Serena sin aliento. Sabía que la casa sería grande, pero no esperaba que fuera una mansión histórica, rodeada de un denso bosque y que tuviera una playa privada. Una veintena de personas que componían el servicio estaban junto a la puerta principal esperando para darles la bienvenida.

Darien mostró especial interés en presentarle a una mujer de mediana edad y cálida sonrisa que había sido su niñera y que se llamaba Luna.

-¿Le has dicho a Luna que estoy embarazada? -preguntó Serena en voz baja al entrar en el inmenso hall de la casa. Darien no contestó.

Era evidente que, después de todo lo que había publicado la prensa, ya lo sabría.

-Aunque me imagino que ya lo sabrá, yo mismo se lo diré, thespinis mou -dijo Darien después de unos segundos-. ¿Cómo si no iba a confiar en que te cuidara? Por cierto, tenemos que buscarte un ginecólogo aquí en Atenas. Veré si alguna mujer de mi familia nos puede recomendar a alguno de confianza. También sería una buena idea que tomaras clases de griego.

Darien se acercó a ella y la besó. De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-No necesito que me enseñes la casa ahora. Dime simplemente dónde está el dormitorio.

-No me tientes -dijo Darien mirándola con deseo y descolgó el teléfono. -Tengo que irme -dijo después de unos minutos de conversación, en griego.

-¿Problemas en la oficina? -preguntó Serena. Era evidente que la mente de Darien estaba muy lejos de allí.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Qué cosas tienes!

-Hasta luego -dijo Serena viéndolo marchar.

-Puede que llegue tarde.

-Entonces, bésame otra vez -le pidió Serena.

-Me será más difícil irme, yineka mou -dijo Darien volviendo sobre sus pasos-. Eres tan bonita...

-Te esperaré despierta -prometió Serena.

No se habían dado cuenta de que había un hombre mayor observándolos hasta que él se dio la vuelta para marcharse y lo vio.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Nada más verlo supo que era un Chiba. A pesar de los años, eran tan corpulento como Darien y las facciones de uno y otro se asemejaban.

-Serena, te presento a mi abuelo, Artemis Chiba -anunció Darien con solemnidad y orgullo.

Artemis Chiba caminó hacia donde estaba Serena.

-¿Sabrás perdonar a un viejo por sus manías? -preguntó con ternura.

-Claro que sí -dijo Serena con timidez. Artemis la besó en cada mejilla-. Pero, si quiere que le perdone, tendrá que pagar un precio. Tendrá que ver la grabación de nuestra boda y me aseguraré que no se pierda ni un minuto de ella.

-Estoy deseando cumplir mi castigo -dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en los labios y se giró hacia su nieto-. No te retrases por mi culpa. Sé que estás muy ocupado.

-Sí, pero... -dijo Darien mirando a Serena.

-No te preocupes por tu esposa. Yo la cuidaré. Para eso está la familia, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Desde ese momento, Serena supo que se llevaría bien con Artemis. Siempre se había sentido a gusto con las personas que eran tan claras expresando sus puntos de vista. Darien era más complicado y más difícil de entender. Sin embargo, su abuelo había admitido que estaba arrepentido de haberse perdido la boda y haber molestado con su decisión a su nieto y a su nueva esposa. Estaba deseando conocer más a fondo a aquel hombre.

-¿En qué parte de la casa quiere que tomemos un café? -preguntó Serena a Artemis-. Darien no ha tenido tiempo de enseñarme la casa.

-Si te parece bien, yo mismo te la enseñaré más tarde. Yo nací aquí y Darien también -dijo Artemis y, dirigiéndola hacia una de las terrazas, añadió-. A esta hora, éste es el mejor lugar donde estar.

-Me parece perfecto.

Tomaron unos refrescos. Artemis le contó historias sobre la casa, que había pertenecido a su familia desde hacía generaciones. También le habló de su colección de coches y prometió invitarla a su casa para enseñársela. Antes de irse, Artemis la observó detenida mente.

-Está claro por qué le has gustado a mi nieto. Eres su Helena de Troya.

-Espero que nadie empiece una guerra por mi culpa -dijo Serena sonriendo.

-No subestimes a Darien -dijo Artemis. Se le veía triste y apesadumbrado-. He visto cómo lo miras y me alegro de que lo quieras. Así es como debe ser.

Tres semanas más tarde, Serena vio cómo entraba Darien en la casa. Estaba sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera y eran las dos de la madrugada.

-¿Qué hora es ésta de volver a casa? -preguntó Serena fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Hora de que estuvieras metida en la cama, señora Chiba -dijo Darien sonriendo y levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Serena comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Llevaba un camisón blanco.

-Te estaba esperando para meterme en la cama contigo -dijo ella con una mirada pícara. Él sonrió.

-Toma, esto es para el bebé -dijo él entregándole un paquete.

Serena abrió la caja. Dentro había un pequeño tambor. Cada dos o tres días, Darien llevaba algo para el bebé: un tren con sus vías, un oso de peluche, un sonajero,...

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó ella.

-Puedo dejar que me tientes -contestó él, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Serena se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a confiar en ella y dejaría de mostrarse tan duro. Quizás pretendiera protegerla de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sólo porque estaba embarazada. El caso es que era evidente que estaba habiendo problemas en el Imperio Chiba y Darien no le había hablado de ello. Había eludido todos los intentos de Serena para que compartiera sus preocupaciones.

Trabajaba dieciocho horas al día. El teléfono dejaba de sonar sólo cuando llegaba a casa después de la medianoche. Antes de las ocho, sus asistentes acudían a la casa a recogerlo y empezaban a despachar con él durante el desayuno. La tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente era una muestra de lo crítica que era la situación.

Darien cerró la puerta de la habitación y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Aunque no debería reconocerlo, me gusta que me esperes levantada -dijo acariciando su pelo-. Eres una mujer increíble. Todo te parece bien y no te has quejado ni una sola vez.

-¿Crees que todas las mujeres son unas caprichosas?

-Tus predecesoras lo fueron -dijo Darien y dejó escapar un suspiro-. Voy a ducharme.

Tan pronto como se fue al cuarto de baño, Serena abrió las puertas de los balcones y encendió las velas que había preparado. Dejó un par de mantas sobre los almohadones que había colocado en el suelo y sirvió una copa de vino para él.

Comprobó que la bandeja con comida estuviera al alcance de la mano. Por último, se cambió de camisón y se tumbó sobre los almohadones.

Se quedó abstraída pensando en lo feliz que había sido desde que había llegado a Grecia. Aunque los asuntos del trabajo no les habían permitido pasar todo el tiempo que les hubiera gustado juntos, habían aprovechado al máximo sus ratos a solas. Se habían bañado en la piscina a primera hora de la mañana y habían cenado en la playa, escuchando el sonido de las olas al romper. A veces, Serena se había acercado hasta la oficina para comer con él. Cada vez que Darien había tenido un minuto libre, la había llamado por teléfono.

Durante su primera semana en Grecia, Serena había estado arropada por la gran familia de Darien. No había pasado un día sin que alguien la hubiera llevado a conocer la ciudad o de compras. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaban a Darien.

Había congeniado muy bien con Artemis, quien a diario se acercaba a verla. A veces incluso la llevaba a cenar fuera. Darien volvió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se quedó sorprendido al verla allí tumbada.

-Theos mou, podrías seducir a un santo con esa mirada, thespinis mou.

-No hay ningún santo por aquí, que yo sepa.

-¿Me vas a dar algo de comer?

-Ya conoces las reglas.

-Y luego me darás un masaje, ¿verdad? -dijo Darien y la miró con deseo. Se tumbó a su lado y tomó un trozo de pollo de uno de los platos-. Esto es un picnic muy sensual.

Serena miró cómo comía. Él era lo más importante en el mundo para ella. Quizás Darien no la amase tanto como ella a él, pero la hacía sentirse apreciada. Con él, se sentía una mujer atractiva y deseada.

Cuando acabó de comer, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

-Sólo hay una cosa que quiero decir sobre lo que está pasando en tu trabajo y de la que no quieres contarme nada...

El rostro de Darien se volvió serio.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quiero que sepas que puedo vivir sin esta casa y todos sus lujos.

-Yo no.

-Claro que sí. Al final del día, esas cosas no tienen importancia.

-Serena, capto el mensaje y te lo agradezco. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Soy muy rico y tengo la intención de seguir siéndolo, pethi mou.

-Pero...

La urgencia de su boca la interrumpió. Besó su cuello e hizo que su cuerpo despertara a la atracción que sentía por él.

-Eres tan dulce... -dijo Darien, acariciando sus pechos.

Serena no pudo resistirse y se entregó a la ardiente pasión.

-Prométeme que comerás conmigo mañana. Es mi cumpleaños y quiero hacer algo especial. Quiero que comamos en algún sitio que no sea tu oficina.

-Yo me ocuparé de organizarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Al día siguiente, la secretaria de Darien la llamó para decir que la comida sería a la una. Serena se visitó con sumo cuidado. Eligió un vestido color ámbar de lino que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel y su cabello.

Llegó al restaurante antes que él y tuvo que esperarlo. Se estaba retrasando y trató de localizarlo en el teléfono móvil, pero lo tenía apagado. Llamó a la oficina y le dijeron que no estaba allí y que no tenían ni idea de dónde podía estar. Serena sonrió.

Seguro que lo había hecho para asegurarse de que no los molestaran mientras comían y que ya estaba de camino.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. Seguro que ya no tardaría mucho, se dijo Serena. Seguramente Darien habría tenido que ocuparse de algún imprevisto y se había olvidado de su cita. Era su cumpleaños. Volvió a llamarlo al teléfono móvil sin éxito. Pasaban de las dos cuando decidió irse del restaurante con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.

De vuelta a casa, la limusina se quedó atrapada entre el tráfico. Encendió la televisión para entretenerse y tratar de tranquilizarse. Estaban dando las noticias y no entendía nada de lo que decían. Apenas prestó atención a la pantalla hasta que vio a Darien en ella. Estaba entrando en un edificio con muchas personas a su alrededor. De pronto, una mujer se acercó rápidamente hasta él y lo abrazó. Era Rei Hino. A pesar de que estaba llorando, Rei estaba muy guapa. Parecía estar feliz y Darien no hacía nada por separarse de ella.

Serena apagó la televisión. El teléfono de la limusina comenzó a sonar. Se quedó paraliza da mirándolo. Sabía que sería Darien, pero no podía hablar con él después de lo que acababa de ver. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

Darien la había dejado plantada el día de su cumpleaños para hacer pública su reconciliación con Rei. Estaba segura de ello. A través de los miembros de la familia con los que había hablado, se había hecho una idea de. la relación que había habido entre Darien y Rei. Habían sido la pareja más admirada de la alta sociedad de Atenas: Jóvenes, ricos y guapos. Ambos provenían de familias influyentes. Su ruptura había sido seguida por toda la prensa y había mucha gente que creía que con el tiempo volverían a estar juntos.

¿Se habría reconciliado con Rei? ¿Qué significado tendría lo que acababa de ver en la televisión? Ahora dudaba que Darien le hubiera dicho la verdad aquella mañana que lo oyó hablando por teléfono cuando le dijo era con Reika, la hija de Zafiro, con la que estaba hablando. Quizás había sido tan tonta que lo había creído en un intento desesperado por no admitir la realidad.

Había muchas cosas en común entre Darien y Rei Hino. Ella era el prototipo de mujer ideal para él. Pero había una cosa en la que aquella mujer se había confundido y era no haberse asegurado de la fidelidad de Darien. Eso había provocado su embarazo y el final de la relación entre ellos.

Antes de casarse, Serena le había dicho que no era necesario que sacrificara su felicidad por ella. Pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir con un hombre que no la amaba.

Su orgullo se lo impedía. Si quería volver con Rei, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Si no podía conseguir que Darien la amase, prefería rendirse y volver a Londres.

Serena se sentó en un banco en mitad de la calle. Lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo en brazos de Rei. Además no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos.

De repente, sintió unos ligeros pinchazos en el abdomen. Llevaba notando esos dolores desde hacía unos días, pero no le habían preocupado demasiado. Había pensado decírselo al médico en su próxima revisión. Sin embargo, esa vez el dolor era más intenso y Serena sintió miedo por el niño. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Alguien la sujetó. Vio que se trataba de uno de sus guardaespaldas.

**ay no la planto en su cumpleaños para ir con Rei que poca ojala no le vaya a pasar nada al bebe...**

-Necesito ir al hospital -susurró y, en su interior, comenzó a rezar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

DARIEN estaba esperando a Serena cuando salió del quirófano. Se le veía muy serio y demacrado. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Serena se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él había deseado aquel bebé y ahora estaba hundido porque lo habían perdido. Pero ya nada importaba. Darien tendría otros hijos y no sería con ella. Ya no había ningún motivo para continuar con aquel matrimonio.

-No quiero hablar. Quiero estar sola y dormir -dijo Serena cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación del hospital.

Darien tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Me viste en las noticias con Rei, ¿verdad? -preguntó Darien. Serena soltó su mano-. Por favor, escúchame, pethi mou.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! -protestó Serena.

-Tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo. Pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-¿Crees que me importa después de lo que ha pasado? Vete y déjame sola.

-Estaré callado. Me sentaré aquí contigo.

-Quiero estar sola -repitió Serena.

-Creo que tenemos que estar juntos en estos momentos para apoyarnos. Necesito estar contigo -dijo Darien con determinación.

Serena se giró y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared. Una y otra vez, la imagen de Rei abrazada a Darien volvía a su cabeza. Sentía deseos de llorar, pero no podía.

-Por favor, vete a dormir a casa -le dijo Serena dos horas más tarde. No podía soportar su presencia allí junto a ella. Lo necesitaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, especialmente ahora que estaba a punto de salir de su vida.

-No me dejes fuera de esto, pethi mou. Siento como si los hubiera perdido a los dos.

Se quedó allí esperando con infinita paciencia, esperando un gesto por parte de ella. Finalmente, Serena oyó cómo la puerta se abría con suavidad y Darien salía de la habitación.

Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba enamorada de un hombre honesto que seguía cuidando de su esposa y que no había considerado ninguna razón para que su matrimonio terminase.

Cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se quedó pensativa. Su vida había dado un cambio en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Su embarazo había sido la principal preocupación que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Había elegido cuidadosamente lo que comía y bebía y se había asegurado de descansar las horas suficientes. Había comprado ropa para el bebé y libros sobre el embarazo. Y ahora, de repente, todo había acabado. Ya no iba a ser madre y le costaba asumirlo.

-En ocasiones, estas cosas ocurren -le había dicho el ginecólogo. Le había asegurado que, aunque hubiera acudido al médico antes, nada habría cambiado. La había animado diciendo que era muy joven y que tenía buena salud. Podría intentar de nuevo tener un hijo y olvidar lo que había pasado.

Había terminado de desayunar cuando llegó Darien.

-Acabo de ver la bandeja y apenas has comido nada -dijo él. Tenía aspecto de cansado y preocupado.

-No tengo hambre. Estoy deseando salir de aquí.

-Te podrás ir tan pronto como el doctor lo autorice. Yo también estoy deseando que vuelvas a casa.

-Todavía no estoy lista para irme -dijo Serena bajando la cabeza.

Darien se quedó contrariado por aquel repentino cambio de opinión.

-Tienes que dejar que te explique lo que pasó ayer. Empezaré contándote lo que pasó hace unas semanas -dijo Darien.

Había decidido no dejarla en paz hasta que lo escuchase. Serena se recostó sobre las almohadas.

-Cuando rompí mi compromiso con Rei, había un asunto de negocios a tener en cuenta. El holding Chiba estaba a punto de fusionarse con la compañía de su padre. Cuando rompimos, los planes de fusión desaparecieron. Desde entonces, ha habido una dura lucha en el mercado entre las dos empresas.

Serena se incorporó. Estaba tensa. Darien le estaba explicando que su decisión de casarse con ella en lugar de con Rei había tenido serias consecuencias en los negocios.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué hubiera cambiado? No quería preocuparte.

-¿Por eso has estado trabajando día y noche? -dijo Serena. Sintió que su corazón se encogía. Tenía que haber sido difícil retomar los negocios después de que las dos compañías estuvieran a punto de fusionarse. Cada una de ellas conocería las debilidades de la otra y la batalla para hacerse con el mercado habría sido todavía más dura.

-Sí. Ha sido muy duro porque no era un enfrentamiento que yo deseaba que ocurriese. Apreció mucho al padre de Rei, Apolo. Es un viejo amigo de mi abuelo.

-Y todo por mi culpa -dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba pálida. Se sentía responsable de lo que estaba pasando. Su embarazo había creado muchos problemas. Había roto un compromiso y había estropeado las relaciones entre dos familias y dos negocios. Incluso la amistad de Artemis con Apolo Hino parecía haber sido perjudicada.

-¿Cómo puede ser culpa tuya? ¡Nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya! -exclamó Darien con furia-. Yo estaba comprometido y no me comporté como debía. Soy el único responsable de lo que ha pasado. No debes culparte de nada, yineka mou. Ya todo ha acabado. Ayer me llamaron para decirme que Apolo Hino había sufrido un infarto. Me avisaron cuando estaba de camino al restaurante y decidí ir a verlo al hospital. Aunque últimamente no nos llevábamos bien, estaba preocupado por él. Le pedí a mi secretaria que te avisara, pero se equivocó de restaurante.

-No importa -dijo Serena.

-A mí sí me importa, especialmente después de lo que ha pasado. Tenía que haberte llamado yo mismo.

-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Serena.

-Al final, no había sufrido un infarto. Su malestar se debía a la tensión que sufre últimamente. Estaba tan contento cuando le dijeron que su corazón estaba bien, que hicimos las paces. Así que nuestra guerra ha terminado. Cuando Rei llegó al hospital, no sabía cómo estaba su padre. Rompió a llorar cuando supo que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

-Claro, sois tan buenos amigos, que Rei necesitaba tu apoyo -dijo Serena tratando de no dar importancia a sus palabras.

-Estaba un poco histérica y no quise que hiciera ninguna tontería delante de las cámaras -dijo Darien mientras Serena lo miraba dubitativa. No estaba tan segura de que Rei estuviese histérica. Ella también había visto ese abrazo por televisión y el modo en que él sonreía-. No la había visto desde que me casé contigo.

Serena evitó mirarlo. Se sentía triste. Estaba segura de que Darien no había visto a Rei antes porque no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. No debía haberse casado con él. No la amaba. Era evidente que seguía sintiendo algo por Rei.

-No me gusta cuando té quedas tan callada.

Serena no quiso contestarlo. Tenía miedo de romper a llorar. Lo amaba mucho.

Dejarlo era una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado en su vida. Pero ahora que no iban a tener ningún bebé, tenía que devolverle su libertad. Él había estado con ella tal y como se lo había prometido. Y había pagado un alto precio por ello poniendo en peligro su propio imperio. Ahora que todo parecía estar solucionado, había llegado su momento de partir.

Darien se sentó a un lado de la cama y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que todo se arregle -susurró él.

Parecía sincero. Deseaba rodearlo con sus brazos y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Se le veía triste por la pérdida del bebé. Quizás lo hubiera juzgado mal.

-He echado a perder muchas cosas en tu vida -dijo Serena afligida.

-Eso es una tontería.

¿Por qué no decía nada de tener otro bebé? Eso la habría consolado y la habría convencido de que su matrimonio tenía futuro. Aunque Serena deseaba quedarse con él para siempre, no quería obligarlo a seguir casado con una mujer a la que no amaba.

Soltó sus manos y le dio la espalda.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar algunas cosas -murmuró.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Por ejemplo en cuáles son mis sentimientos.

-Ahora mismo estás triste. Deberías preocuparte sólo por ponerte bien y animarte.

Serena sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le dijo que estaba cansada. Darien comprendió lo que quería decir con aquello y se fue. Hacía sólo cinco minutos que se había marchado cuando sonó el teléfono de Serena.

-Soy Rei Hino. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Serena sin salir de su asombro.

-Ahora mismo.

Serena accedió y se preguntó si había hecho bien. ¿Qué tendría que decirle Rei? Quizás fuera una desagradable visita, pero lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad.

Cuando Rei llegó, Serena la esperaba sentada en una silla. Rei era una mujer muy hermosa. Era morena y tenía grandes ojos violetas.

-No quiero hacerle perder su tiempo, así que iré al grano -dijo mirándola con desagrado-. ¿Cuándo piensa dejar a Darien?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Cuándo le va a dar el divorcio?

-Si Darien quiere el divorcio, es él el que me lo tiene que pedir -dijo Serena levantando la barbilla.

-Ahora mismo siente lástima por usted. Acaba de perder el bebé -dijo Rei fríamente-. Ya le ha hecho pagar suficiente por el embarazo.

Rei no era una buena persona, pensó Serena. Se preguntó si Darien conocería esa faceta. Quizás estuviera tan enamorado de ella, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pero en el fondo Serena estaba triste. Sabía que Darien sentía lástima por ella y, aunque lo deseara, no le pediría el divorcio en su estado hasta pasado un tiempo.

Además, Darien había vivido un infierno desde que se había casado con ella, tanto en sus relaciones personales como en los negocios.

-¿No tiene nada que decir?

-Todo lo que quiero es que Darien sea feliz -murmuró Serena. Se había quedado sin palabras.

-Será feliz conmigo. Él me quiere -dijo Rei orgullosa.

-Y a pesar de eso, ¿no le importa que le fuera infiel?

-¿Por qué me iba a importar que se divirtiera con una cualquiera como usted? -dijo con mirada desafiante y abrió la puerta-. Ya es hora de que desaparezca de nuestras vidas.

Serena había tomado una decisión. Si Darien amaba a Rei, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar con aquella mujer y tenía que dejarlo ir y continuar con su vida.

-Quiero volver a Londres a pasar unos días -le dijo a Darien aquella tarde cuando fue a visitarla.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Ahora necesitas descansar.

-Puedo descansar en Londres. Quiero ir a ver a mi familia.

-Entonces, iremos los dos.

-Prefiero ir sola.

-Sólo llevamos unas semanas casados.

-Y han sido muy movidas -señaló Serena.

Darien miró distraídamente por la ventana y Serena vio cómo cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Quiero que sigamos juntos y que nuestro matrimonio funcione. Si quieres, podemos hacer un viaje a cualquier lugar del mundo que quieras, yineka mou -dijo Darien. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta y evitó que su mirada se cruzara con la de él-. Está bien. Ve a Inglaterra y quédate en nuestra casa de campo.

-Está bien.

-Así estarás bien atendida y yo me quedaré más tranquilo. Me tienes que prometer que volverás a Grecia.

-Claro que sí -dijo Serena. Se imaginó regresando para poner fin a su matrimonio.

-Te doy dos semanas.

-Necesito un mes.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

Un mes sería suficiente para que se convenciera de que no tenía ningún sentido continuar con aquel matrimonio. Cuando regresara a Grecia, lo haría para firmar el divorcio que, con toda seguridad, él le pediría. Ella pretenderla estar de acuerdo y él nunca sabría que le había roto el corazón.

-Te llamaré todos los días -le aseguró Darien.

-Será mejor para los dos que no me llames.

**wow creo que Sere ya tomo la desicion de dejar a Darien esa rei es una desgraciada perra mira que decirle eso cuando Sere aun esta llorando por su bebe zorra**

******mañana gran final de mis dos historias y empiezo con dos nuevas historias mil gracias por leer mis adaptaciones...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Pasion en el Egeo**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

FALTABAN treinta minutos para que el avión privado tomara tierra en suelo griego.

Serena fue al baño para arreglarse. Llevaba puesto un vestido y una chaqueta de color negro y se había recogido el pelo en un moño. Ahora se veía demasiado sencilla y tampoco quería que Darien se preguntara qué había visto en ella.

Había pasado todo el mes en Ashstead, la casa de campo que los Chiba tenían en Devon. La primera semana la había pasado llorando y durmiendo. Luego había decidido ir a Londres a visitar a su familia, que estaba tan triste como ella por la pérdida del bebé. Mina había aprovechado para mostrarle su anillo de compromiso.

Ya de vuelta a Devon, se había dedicado a dar largos paseos. Había recuperado el apetito y se sentía mejor.

Artemis se había acercado a pasar dos días con ella y, aunque tuvo que pedirle que no ejerciera de consejero matrimonial, había disfrutado mucho de su compañía y de sus historias de cuando Darien era un niño.

Al final de la cuarta semana, cuando la secretaria de Darien había llamado para organizar el viaje de vuelta, Serena ya se sentía descansada y mucho más relajada. A pesar de ello, se le hacía muy difícil la idea de dejar a Darien y que Rei finalmente acabara recuperándolo. Lo había extrañado a todas horas. En muchas ocasiones, había descolgado el teléfono para hablar con él, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Nada más aterrizar en Atenas, Serena subió a un helicóptero. Vio que atravesaban el mar Egeo y se preguntó a dónde la llevarían, pero no se molestó en preguntar.

Aquel podía ser el viaje que pusiera el punto y final a su matrimonio. Había abandonado Londres con el temor de volver a ver a Darien y descubrir lo que éste tenía que decirle.

El helicóptero tomó tierra sin que Serena tuviera la menor idea de dónde se hallaban. A escasos metros, se extendía el azul turquesa del mar y la arena de la playa no tenía ninguna huella de pisadas. Le parecía estar de vuelta en Mos, pero se dijo que no era posible. Se giró y reconoció la pequeña casa que había a su espalda.

Se quitó los zapatos y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Alguien apareció en el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo sin creer que Darien estuviera frente a ella. Continuó caminando lentamente mientras pensaba que estaba muy guapo con aquel pantalón claro y camisa negra. Se quedó quieto donde estaba esperando que ella se acercara.

A escasos metros de él, Serena se detuvo. Estaba sorprendida por encontrarse nuevamente en la isla.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó ella.

-¿No te irás a enfadar conmigo?

-Dime si hay algún motivo para enfadarme contigo. ¿Acaso hay alguien más aquí? ¿Está Rei contigo? Es eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás de broma? Rei no vendría a un sitio como éste ni loca.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

-A mí me encanta este sitio, pero no sé para qué me has traído hasta aquí -dijo ella. En aquel momento, el helicóptero se elevó y se fue-. Y ahora, ¿cómo regresaré a Atenas?

-No te irás sin mí. Siento informarte que es la segunda vez en tu vida que eres secuestrada.

-¿Secuestrada?

-Me pareció que sería una buena idea retomar nuestro matrimonio desde el principio. Cuando estuvimos en esta isla, todo era más sencillo.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Pretendes tenerme aquí atrapada en contra de mi voluntad para salvar nuestro matrimonio?

-Me gustaría haberlo hecho de otra manera, pero éste me pareció un sitio ideal para que hablásemos. Así no podrás irte y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

-Quizás no quiera irme. ¿O no se te ha ocurrido esa posibilidad?

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú la que nos ha forzado a estar separados. Nada de llamadas ni de visitas...

-No quería que te quedases conmigo sólo porque estábamos casados -dijo Serena tragándose su orgullo-. Quería darte la oportunidad de decidir... y estaba segura de que te quedarías con Rei.

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? -dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño.

-Me dijo que la querías a ella.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con Rei? -preguntó enfadado.

-Vino a verme al hospital -dijo Serena y le contó la conversación que habían tenido.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Acababas de perder al bebé -dijo Darien. Sus ojos brillaban de furia-. Mi relación con ella estaba basada en la confianza y el respeto, pero no en el amor. Entonces te conocí a ti. Pero todo se complicó. Me dijiste que todavía estabas enamorada de Haruca y, cuando te vi con él en nuestra boda...

-No, no -dijo ella tomándolo de las manos-. Hacía tiempo que había superado lo de Haruca, aunque tardé en darme cuenta. Eso es ya parte del pasado.

-Estaba tan enfadado y celoso el día de nuestra boda, que casi rompo el matrimonio allí mismo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Haruca es historia. Además, tú tampoco me decías cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos por Rei.

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, todo lo que supe fue que quería casarme contigo. No tuve ninguna duda. Fue así de fácil.

-Para mí no fue tan fácil -protestó Serena.

Darien la tomó por la cintura y la hizo pasar a la casa.

-Yo estaba segura porque te quería. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? -preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-En nuestra boda. Te vi con Haruca. Pero creí que lo mejor sería hacer como si no los hubiera visto si no quería perderte -dijo Darien mirándola intensamente a los ojos-. En ese momento, supe que haría todo lo posible para que nuestro matrimonio funcionase porque te amaba.

-¿De verdad me amas?

-¿Acaso crees que voy por ahí secuestrando a cualquiera? -bromeó Darien.

-He estado tan triste estás últimas semanas... Ahora veo que no tenía razón para ello.

Lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de los ojos de Serena. Darien la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

-Este último mes ha sido un infierno para mí también -admitió él-. Pero no quería presionarte. Deseaba estar contigo, pero tú parecías no querer saber nada de mí.

-Yo también lo deseaba. Pero nos habíamos casado debido al embarazo -recordó Serena con tristeza-. Cuando perdí al bebé, pensé que ya no había ningún motivo para continuar con nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Cómo has podido estar tan ciega? -dijo, dejándola sobre, la cama-. Lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. Mis negocios estaban pasando por un mal momento y, para mí, volver a casa a tu lado era estar en el paraíso. Nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz. Fue terrible cuando perdimos el bebé, pero al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-Y yo me fui a Londres. ¡Qué tonta fui! -dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza-. Yo también te quiero. Ahora, por fin, sé que eres sólo mío.

-Siempre, agapi mou.

Serena se quedó pensativa.

-Y cuando me dijiste que no buscabas que te amara, ¿qué querías decir?

-Era mi orgullo el que hablaba -dijo y Serena lo atrajo hacia sí. Él la besó con pasión- Estoy deseando intentar tener otro bebé -susurró.

-Quizás fuera un buen momento ahora.

-No estaba seguro de que quisieras intentar quedarte embarazada otra vez.

-Tuvimos mala suerte -dijo Serena-. ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dicho todo esto en el hospital!

-¿El qué? ¿Qué quería tener otro bebé? Una de mis primas me advirtió que no te dijera nada por si acaso te parecía que no me preocupaba suficiente por el hijo que acabábamos de perder. Y seguí su consejo.

-Estaba desesperada por saber si veías futuro en nuestro matrimonio -explicó Serena.

-Tenemos un futuro en común, pethi mou. Lo pasé muy mal cuando decidiste regresar a Londres -admitió Darien-. No dejé de preguntarme si te había perdido para siempre.

-A partir de ahora, no tendrás que preocuparte -dijo Serena con una cálida sonrisa.

-Te quiero -dijo Darien apasionadamente. Serena lo atrajo hacia sí y saboreó sus labios.

Casi un año más tarde, Serena dio a luz a una niña: Rini. Dieciocho meses más tarde, la siguió su hermano, Darien.

Feliz por el nacimiento de sus bisnietos, Artemis Chiba compró la isla de Mos y se la regaló a Darien y a Serena en su cuarto aniversario de boda.

**Lynne Graham - Pasión en el Egeo**

**Par de tontos se aman y no se habian atrevido a decirlo**

**Pd: por la tarde les subo las nuevas tramas**

***Chantajea a un amor***

***En el amor y en el dolor***


End file.
